


A Lacey Gold Negligee {those damn rafters}

by belizafryler, rcmbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, alludes to belle being raped by clerics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We Tried To Porn. And We Got Plot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lacey Gold Negligee {those damn rafters}

Mr. Gold was tired. Tired of cleaning his salmon colored house every day. That's why he hired Lacey French. Also, she wanted the money to help her father in his shop, which Mr. Gold had taken the liberty in taking. But, he did not want this. Did not want to be attracted to this young female.

Lacey French tended to be one who hung about at the bar, and who declared herself in love with men every other week. This week, however, no such thing happened. Instead, she was busy cleaning the notorious Mr. Gold’s house.

"Make sure you clean the rafters, Miss French." Mr. Gold said timidly, staring at her as she cleaned. 

“What the fuck are rafters?” Lacey retorted, coming up to stand beside him and try and see where he was looking.

"Up there, dearie." He pointed up at the roof. "There's a ladder in the basement."

Lacey shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She argued. “I said I’d clean your house. Not your roof.”

Mr. Gold had had enough. "Do you want your pay this week or not, Miss. French?" 

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve already done half an hour’s worth of work, Mr. Gold.” She pointed out. “And I just… I’m wearing heels for god’s sake!” She argued.

Mr. Gold shook his head. "Half of work is nothing." He glared down at her. "Take off the heels then."

Lacey gave him a sardonic look. “I’ve done more than half of work. I cleaned your entire house! And weeded half of your garden!”

"And now you'll do the damn rafters!" He yelled at her, his face inches from her own. 

“No.” Lacey breathed. “I won’t do your fucking rafters, because I would wind up killing myself!”

"You're more able to do it than I am, dearie."

“So you should respect that when I have a limit, I have a limit!” She snapped, stepping back from him slightly.

Mr. Gold shook his head. "I'll get the damn ladder. You will clean the bloody rafters or I will not pay you."

“Gold!” She roared. “Snap out of it! Other people have limits other than yourself!” She snarled.  
Mr. Gold shook his head. "No dearie."

“Don’t believe me?” she challenged. “I can go on and on about the limits other people have. Test me.” she dared him.

Mr. Gold brought his face close to hers again. "Fine. Don't clean the damn rafters." He took his cane and started walking into his house. 

But Lacey did not let him get that far. She yanked him by his tie and smashed her face against his.

Mr. Gold was shocked, but he didn't pull away. He pressed his lips against her own. 

Lacey wound her arms around his neck and kissed him harshly, letting her anger out in the best way she knew how.

Mr. Gold dropped his cane for better use of his arms. He snaked them around her waist, pulling her flush against him. 

Lacey moaned against his mouth, urging him to open for her.

Mr. Gold enveloped her, opening her mouth with his needy tongue. 

Lacey pulled him tighter to her, groaning as their tongues fought for dominance.

Mr. Gold pushed her against the wall of his house, his tongue exploring her mouth. 

Lacey moaned, her hands ripping open his shirt.

Mr. Gold pulled away, only to say "inside."

Lacey groaned in denial, keeping close to him as she pushed him through the door.

Mr. Gold crashed his lips against hers, pushing her onto the couch, not even making it up the stairs. 

Lacey moaned, ripping off his overshirt. “God,” she muttered. “Do you get extremely cold?”

Mr. Gold muttered something about having a cold heart into her neck. 

She snorted and pulled away, fisting his hair and yanking him down for another searing kiss.

Gold pushed against her, breaking the kiss to pull at her skin tight dress. 

Lacey groaned, rolling her hips up to tease him.

Gold could feel himself growing in his pants, and as she did that, it sent him overboard. "Take your dress off. Now."

“Side zip.” She ordered.

Gold rolled his eyes and unzipped it. 

She shimmied out of it, not wearing anything underneath. She looked up at him innocently.

Gold devoured her with his eyes then bent and gently lapped at her neck, moving one hand to grasp her breast in one hand. 

She groaned, and pushed him back onto the couch, rubbing against him. Then she pulled back, crawling out of his lap long enough for him to take his boxers and pants off.

Mr. Gold sprung to life as he felt her take off his boxers. He wasn't ashamed of himself. He gently moved his head to her chest. 

“Get in me!” She snarled, bucking against him on his lap.

Mr. Gold, not one for taking orders, followed this one. He didn't even take it easy as he jutted into her, and felt no resistance from her. "So this isn't your first." He groaned in her ear. 

She snorted, grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling him down to kiss him again. She gasped against his mouth, “Gary, in grade twelve. Jealous?” she taunted.

"Well I'll just have to leave my mark then. Can't have anyone else," he groaned, biting into her neck, thrusting into her. 

She moaned harshly, yanking him down for a kiss, before trailing her lips down his neck. “You the jealous type, then?” she teased him verbally and physically.

Gold pulled out, slamming into her. That was answer enough as he kept licking and sucking her neck. 

She groaned, flexing her inner muscles around him.

Gold groaned, biting harder against her neck as he thrusted into her, again and again. 

She finally screamed, “Gold!” as she came, moaning and panting.

Gold came soon after her, pushing deep into her with a grunt. 

She groaned and pushed him off of her as he finished. “You’re hot,” She complained. 

Gold grunted, and stared at her as the realization hit. "Shit."

“What?” She asked in confusion, going to put back on her dress. “Regret it already, Goldie?”

"Lacey, when you're with the other... men... Do they wear condoms?" He asked matter of factly. 

“Usually, why does it matter? Did I cause your dick to itch?” she retorted.

"Lacey. I came in you." Gold said staring at her. "Are you on the pill? Any prevention?" 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m on the pill.” she assured him. “Don’t worry about it, Goldie.” 

Gold still looked nervous. "Are you taking it regularly?" 

She glared at him. “And what business is it of yours?” she snapped.

"I don't want you to get fucking pregnant!" He yelled. "I did just have sex with you, if you didn't notice."

“I won’t get pregnant! Jesus, Goldie.” She shouted back. “If you didn’t want to have sex with me, you should have stopped!”

Gold groaned, and kissed her again. "Didn't want to stop." 

She pushed him away from her. “Oh no, Goldie. You can’t run over me and then kiss me!”

Gold stared at her. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, Miss. French."

“I never said I didn’t enjoy it. I said don’t act like an ass and then expect to kiss me.” Lacey retorted.

Gold took a deep breath. "Well I am... sorry... for acting like an ass."

She nodded with a sigh. “Alright, then.” she accepted it.

Gold nodded, but didn't move to kiss her again. 

She wound her arms around his neck. “So, Goldie. You said you were the jealous type.” She commented calmly, looking into his eyes.  
Gold blinked at her with a nod. "you could say that."

“What do you have to be jealous of?” she prompted.

"Look at me." He said calmly. "I'm an old bastard. Who took your fathers shop."

She nodded with a grin. “And I’m the town harlot.” She pointed out animatedly. “You said something about staking your claim?”

Gold groaned gently. "Don't get me started on that." He said, brushing his hand to pull her hair away, looking at the start of a bruise forming on her neck. 

Lacey wiggled her hips against him. “Go on.”

Gold twitched against her hips. "I like.. making people know that things are mine."

“And I am? I’m yours, huh?” she teased.

"Only if you wish it, dearie." Gold said, feeling himself grow. 

“What’s your first name?” Lacey asked instead of answering him.

"My first name? Robert." He said with a blink. 

“Alright, Robert, you should ask me properly.” she announced.

Mr. Gold blinked at her. "Do you wish to be mine?" 

"That's not a proper question." She scolded.

"Do you want to belong to me?" He tried again. 

"Is this thing you want purely sexual, Robert?” She prompted.

Mr. Gold blinked. "That, dearie, is completely up to you."

“ You're the one who's supposed to ask me out." She reminded him. 

Gold narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to be mine, or do you just want to have a sexual relationship?" He asked. 

"That, dearie, is completely up to you." She mimicked him.

"Lacey." He said between his teeth. "Answer me."

"Ask me properly!" She insisted. "No one has before."

"Lacey, would you like to go out with me? Or would you rather not, and just remain friends with benefits?" He asked. 

Lacey beamed at him. "Wasn't so hard, was it Goldie?" She teased.

"Now, will you answer?" He asked calmly. 

"I will go out with you. But you have to start calling me Lacey." She winked.

"Fine.. Lacey." He growled her name. He twitched against her leg. "Now will you please..."

“Please what, Robbie?” she asked teasingly.

He groaned. "Please... Pleasure me." He grabbed her gently. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” She toothily grinned at him before dropping down to her knees.

Gold looked down at her. "You've done that before, I figure?"

She smirked, and as an answer, began to suck.

Gold thrusted into her mouth, reaching down and holding her hair out of her face, ever the gentleman. 

Lacey moaned around his cock, sending vibrations upward.

Gold groaned, pushing further into her mouth. 

“Go on Robbie, come for me!” she rumbled.

Gold groaned, thrusting into her mouth, coming. 

She swallowed, moaning.

"Mmm.." He groaned, pulling her up to kiss her. "Damn, you're good. I should pay you just for that."

She pulled away, looking disgusted. “I don’t do that.” She whispered.

Gold gently rubbed her arm. "I am sorry, Lacey. I will not say that again."

She pulled away from him. “If this is how you treat your… whatever I am… I don’t want to be her.” she announced, biting her lip.

Gold frowned, pulling her close to him. "No. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, please forgive me Lacey."

“I’m not getting paid to sleep with you! Or anybody!” She snapped. “I do it because I want to.”

Gold nodded. "I know. I'm a damn fool to think otherwise."

“Oh! So old Goldie does have some sense!” She mocked.

"Lacey please.." Gold said quietly. "I made a mistake." 

“You accused me of being a whore.” she reminded him as if he’d forgotten.

"I'm a bastard. I told you this already. I'm not perfect, I appologised." He said sternly. 

“I don’t go around calling you names.” She retorted. “I think it’s fair to demand you don’t do the same.”

Gold took a deep breath. "Fine. I won't." 

She nodded. “Okay, then.”

Gold looked at her. "Well.. What are we going to do now?" He asked quietly. 

“I’m going to go home, and tonight we’re going on a date that you plan this afternoon.” She announced.

Gold nodded. "It'll be perfect, I assure you that."

She leaned in, tugging him by his tie and kissed him. “See that it is.” she teased.

Gold groaned gently against her lips. "It will."

“Pick me up at the flower shop at seven, then.” she prompted.

Gold nods and kisses her. "It's a date."

She smiled brightly. “A date.” She echoed, giddy as she walked out with a sigh.

As soon as she was gone, he cursed under his breath. He had no idea what to do for dinner. He decided that, to save money, he would make it a candle lit dinner at home. He went out, bought some wonderful food to cook, and returned home to start preparing it. 

Lacey went home and canceled the plans she’d made with Keith for dinner, and then began to decide on what to wear.

Gold got out his candles and lit them, as the fragrance hit his nose. He sighed, and set them on the table. 

Lacey finally decided on a sparkly blue dress.

Finally, seven o'clock rolled around. He pulled up to be flower shop and waited outside. 

Lacey kissed her father’s cheek goodbye, and waltzed outside.

"Hello, Lacey." He said, opening the car door for her. 

“Hey, Robbie.” She said with a soft smile, sliding in the car.

"You look ravishing." He said, closing the door and going to the drivers side. 

She grinned shyly at him. “Maybe I see a ravishing in my future,” she teased.

Gold grinned wickedly at her. "Oh do you?" He said, driving back to his house. 

She nodded, giggling. “Where are we going?” She asked curiously.

"I thought I would spoil you tonight, and make a dinner just for us." He said, pulling into his driveway, and helped her out of the car. 

She blushed. “Or is it that you didn’t want to waste money on me?” She asked, half teasingly.

"There will be time for that, Lacey." He winked. "I just figured, if you did want that, ravishing, tonight, it would be much better in here, in comfort, than on the back seat of my car." He winked again. 

She blushed. “No one’s ever made me dinner before. Other than Dad and Granny.” She commented, smiling nervously as she stepped into his house.

"Well, that ends tonight." He said, smiling as he entered the house with her. The table was set, and he walked over lighting the candles once more. 

She gasped, seeing the candles and the table and oh, he was wonderful. She whirled around and kissed him impulsively.

Gold jumped slightly, but kissed her deeply back. "Hm, I see you approve." He grinned. 

She blushed. “It’s beautiful.” She agreed.

Gold led her to the table. "Tonight, Lacey, I am spoiling you. Everything you ask, will be yours." He walked into the kitchen, grabbing the already set plates out of the oven, bringing them to the table. 

She blushed again. “You’re doing a good job of this dating thing, Robbie.” she announced.

Gold grinned. "To be honest, I was terrified. But hearing you say that, makes me relieved."

She grinned at him. “I can’t imagine you being terrified of anything, much less me.” She admitted.

"Trust me, Lace'." He said setting the plate in front of her. 

She grinned again. “Oddly enough, I do.” she said honestly. “What did you make me?” she asked.

"Lamb." Gold said. "With a side of mashed potatoes."

“I’ve never had lamb before,” she grinned. “I’m sure it’s good, though!” she hurriedly added.

Gold nodded, with a grin. "Yes, it is."

She tried a bite, and smiled. “It is.” She announced.

Gold dug into his food as well. "Glad you approve," he grinned at her. 

She blushed, wondering why she was getting so redfaced over a guy.

Gold smiled softly at her. "Is this living up to your standards?"

“I have no standards for this kind of thing,” She admitted.

Gold looked ashamed. "Really? No?" He looked taken aback. "That's terrible. I'm sorry."

She shrugged. “I know great places for a bar date, though. If you’re into that.” She laughed.

Gold nodded. "Another time." He grinned. "are you finished?"

She nodded. “Now I’d like dessert.” She announced, going over to his side and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Gold groaned softly. "You'll get dessert, a special treat." He pulled her upstairs. 

She blushed. “I get a bed? Ooh, this is a treat!” she teased.

Gold winked at her. "You get more than a bed, my Lacey."

“Yours. And my Robbie.” She decided.

Gold grinned. "Lay down, and take off your dress."

She nodded, and unzipped her dress with little effort. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath, again.

"Always preparing for things." He laughed, and ran his hands down her thighs. 

She giggled. “Always hopeful.” she retorted, shuddering.

He moved his way up her thighs, slowly. 

She moaned, pulling him down for a kiss.

Gold kisses her back, but pulled away, moving down her, his hands resting against her chest. 

Lacey growled when he pulled away, trying to pull him up again for another kiss.

"Stop." Gold said, and licked her gently, trying to get her to lay back. 

She jumped in surprise. “What are you doing?”

"Pleasuring you," he said between licks. 

She groaned. “That does feel good…” she whimpered. “But I- No one’s done this-”

"Fuck them." He groaned. "They didn't deserve you. Assholes only wanted their own pleasure."

Lacey moaned, bucking her hips up. “I’m sorry!” she gasped, thinking she’d hurt him.

Gold licked his lips. "Don't apologize." He said, and continued to lick her and please her. 

She groaned, yanking at his hair.

Gold groaned into her, devouring her. 

She moaned, screaming his name.

"Come for me." He moaned. "Come for me Lacey." 

She came with a shout.

Gold groaned, beginning to stroke himself. 

“No,” Lacey purred, stilling his hands. “I can do better than you can and you know it.” she taunted.

Gold twitched, and nodded. "Work your magic, my Lacey."

She groaned. “And tonight, we have a choice of my hand, or my mouth.” She narrated playfully.

"Why not both?" Gold asked with a wicked grin. "or..." He winked. 

She wickedly smiled back at him. “I think you just became the grand prize winner of having me ride you.” she announced, yanking his clothes off.

Gold threw them onto the floor and laid flat on the bed. 

She moaned as she sank down onto him.

Gold thrusted into her, his hands resting against her hips. 

Lacey screamed, pulling one of his hands up to cup her breast.

Gold squeezed gently, continuing to thrust into her. 

Lacey groaned, yanking at his hair, her own hair wildly flailing.

Gold groaned, leaning forward and kissing along her neck. 

Lacey leaned forward, too, and as she moaned from the pleasure he was giving her, she sank her teeth into his neck. “Mine.” she growled.

Gold groaned with a nod. "All yours Lacey." He bucked into her, "but also mine." He thrusted hard, coming in her. 

She groaned, nodding. “Yours.” she vowed.

Gold sunk deep in her as he finished releasing in her and slid out, spent. 

She groaned, and held him close.

Gold drew circles on her back, and realized she hadn't come with him. "Lace, do you need to release?" He asked gently in her ear. 

She nodded softly. “If I’m allowed.” she admitted.

"God, don't ever ask if you're allowed." He gently stuck a finger into her. "In my house, you're always allowed."

She groaned, bucking against him. “When can I move in?” she teased.

"Whenever you want." He said, moving his finger faster in her. God, if he could do this every night, he would have given her a key long ago. 

She moaned and bucked harder against him as she reached the brink.

"Can you come for me, Lace?" He groaned, inserting another finger. 

“God, just like that!” she begged.

He moved his fingers deeper, trying to hit her in the right spot. 

She came with a scream.

Gold groaned, removing his fingers and bringing them to his mouth. 

She moaned, that was really erotic.

Gold licked her neck softly. "Was that to your standards, Miss. French?" He winked. 

“If you call me Miss French after eating me out again, I’m leaving.” She retorted, pulling him down for a kiss.

Gold laughed, deepening the kiss. "I'll keep note of that, Lacey."

She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. “Dad’s not expecting me home tonight.” she announced slyly.

Gold winked. "Fine by me. You can stay here as long as you want to. You never have to leave."  
She blushed. “I may take you up on that one day, Goldie.” she teased him.

Gold kissed her again. "Hoping that one day is soon." 

She blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck as they kissed.

Gold ran his fingers through her hair with a content sigh as he looked at her, in awe. "Why me?" He asked between kisses. 

“You,” she kissed him. “let me be me, not…” she kissed him again. “Lacey the slut.”

Gold groaned with protest at her words. "You are not, Lacey the slut." He kissed her neck softly. 

She moaned, arching into his touch. “Exactly. You don’t even see it.”

Gold nodded. "Sure. I see you. Those other assholes you slept with before are just that, assholes." He kisses her neck more. 

Lacey groaned, pulling him up for another kiss. “Now I’m sleeping with a special arsehole.” she giggled.

Gold rolled his eyes and kissed her deeply, pushing her flush against him. "Oh I'm still an ass am I?" 

She grinned broadly, nodding. “Of course. I don’t date non-arseholes.” she flipped her hair back to give him better access to her neck.

Gold devoured her neck and pressed against her with a moan. "Good to know."

“Take me!” Lacey begged. “Take me now!”

Gold groaned into her neck and he pushed himself inside her. 

She moaned, scratching at his back as she struggled to take his shirt off.

Gold threw his shirt on the ground, and he thrusted into her with a hearty groan. 

She yowled with pleasure, vocalising how good he was.

Gold thrusted into her again, and then again, groaning as he sucked her neck. 

She moaned and bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts.

Gold reached down and touched her with each of his thrusts. 

Lacey hissed with pleasure. “I’m- I’m gonna come!” she shouted.

"Come for me Lacey. Let the town know you belong to me." He groaned, almost there as well. 

“Robert!” she roared, coming harshly.

Gold moaned, thrusting deep into her and came with her. 

She groaned, not bothering to push him off of her, but kissed him.

Gold kissed her back, and slid out of her with a groan. 

Lacey wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gold kissed her gently, with less force now. 

“God,” she muttered. “Why did we waste three months when we could have done this?”

Gold grunted. "I know. I was too busy making you clean my damn rafters." He grinned into the kiss, letting her know he was only joking. 

“Not even for a shag like this would I clean your roof, buddy.” She retorted, smirking. “I’ll say it again. Heels!”

Gold nodded with a smirk. "Mm, those heels did look mighty good on you, Lace."

She blushed. “Do I look better without them, Robbie?” She teased him.

Gold nodded. "You do look, ravishing without them." He gently ran his fingers over her body. 

Lacey grinned broadly. “You know what, Robbie?” she asked him suddenly.

Gold looked down at her. "What, Lace?"

“You need a special nickname for me.” She announced. “‘cause everyone calls me Lace.”

Gold raised his eyebrow. "Oh?" 

“Make up a nickname from my middle name. Isabelle.” She demanded, snuggling into his side.

Gold nodded and wrapped his arms around her. "What about... Belle?" He asked.   
“I like it.” The newly dubbed Belle assured him. “I’m your Belle, and you’re my Robbie.” she announced.

He nodded and kissed her forehead softly. "Mm.."

“You better hope I never hear someone calling you Robbie, buddy.” she said teasingly.

Robbie pushed her close. "Don't you worry." 

She wiggled her hips against him. “I’ll show you what you have to miss if that happens, buddy boy.” Belle said playfully.

Robbie groaned and pushed against her. "Mm.. I hope not."

Belle giggled, and pressed closer to him. Then her phone began to ring, and so she bent to see who it was. She cursed when she read the name.

Robbie groaned as she pulled away. "Who is it?" He asked when he heard her curse. 

“I blew him off and so he calls me?” she snapped, hanging the phone up without answering it.

"Belle, who is it?" He asked, putting his hand gently on her back. 

“Fucking Keith.” She said with a sigh.

"Keith? Is he.." Gold whispered, not wanting to piss her off. 

“Just a by-blow.” she responded softly, leaning into his hand on her back. “I don’t- I’ve never cared about what he thinks.”

Gold nodded and pulled her into his arms. "Keith can go fuck himself."

“Well, he’s certainly not getting me to do it.” She snorted.

"Mm. You don't need him." Robbie gently began to kiss her neck. "And, you're busy."

Belle grinned, turning her phone off and moaned, leaning against him.

Robbie continued to suck her neck with a groan. This woman was incredible. 

Belle jerked her hips against his, and moved to straddle him.

Robbie looked up at her with lust in his eyes.   
She sank down on him with a moan.

He thrusted into her, groaning. 

She groaned and yanked his head up for a kiss.

He moaned into her mouth, begging for entrance. 

She opened her mouth immediately, eager to feel him take control.

He pushed into her with a groan, his tongue exploring her mouth. 

She groaned, letting him take the control for now. She knew he’d make it worth her while.

He flipped her over onto the bed, so he was on top. He thrusted into her again and again. 

Belle moaned, pulling him closer and bucking her hips uncontrollably.

Robbie grinned and gently put his hand against her breast, devouring it with his mouth and he groaned, his hips bucking against hers. 

Belle arched into his touch, moaning eagerly.

Robbie thrusted once more into her as he came with a groan. 

Belle moaned and came, shouting his name.

Robbie collapsed onto her, with a slight moan. 

Belle fell asleep under him, contented.

The next few days of the weekend was spent much the same, with her being spoiled and her spoiling him right back. It all changed, however, when she threw up.

He held her hair for her, rubbing her back gently. "My Belle, what is wrong?"

“You’re not going to be happy,” she blubbered.

Robbie frowned, unsure. "What's wrong?" He promoted again. 

Belle groaned, throwing up again. “I’ve been throwing up for a week.” She pressed.

Robbie's face paled. "You don't think it just the flu... Do you..."  
“I’m sorry!” She wailed. “I didn’t mean to!”

Robbie sighed. "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have-" he sighed again. "What are you going to do? Keep it? It's up to you."

“It’s your kid too.” she pointed out. “Do you want one? Hell, I don’t know- Do you have kids already?” she asked.

Robbie, unknowing that he was Rumplestiltskin, shook his head. "No kids. And it's not my choice. It's your body."

Belle bit her lip. “I won’t- I won’t make you help me raise it.” She promised, standing on unsteady feet. “But I want this.”

He grabbed her hand gently. "What if I want to help?" He asked, laying his hand on her still flat stomach. 

“Don’t lie to me, Robert.” she sighed. “You freaked out the first day you forgot to use a condom.”

"I was scared." He admitted. "But if you want to keep it, I need to suck it up. Because I did have you. It's mine. I want to be apart of your life, and our child's."

Belle looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “You mean that?” She asked quietly.

He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Yes, of course."

“I’m really, really lucky.” she whispered, leaning into his touch.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely against him. "My Belle.." He whispered. 

“Yours,” she promised, nuzzling into his neck with a sob.

He rubbed her back gently and kissed her forehead. 

“We should go to the doctor eventually,” Belle commented, leaning against him.

He nodded. "to make sure it's okay. Of course." He sat down and pulled her into his lap. 

Belle nodded into his neck. “Did you really mean it? You’ll stay?”

Robbie nodded. "I'm not going anywhere." He promised. 

She sighed with relief. “Good. I really didn’t want to raise this child without you.” She admitted quietly.

"Don't think that way. You don't have to." He kissed her forehead gently. 

“Good.” She leaned her head up for a proper kiss.

He kissed her lips softly, his hand resting against her stomach. 

“Can we get out of the bathroom now?” She laughed. “It smells like throw up in here.”

He nodded. "Of course." He picked her up and carried her out. 

“I can walk!” She giggled, looping her arms round his neck.

""Mm.." He grinned and sat down on the couch. 

She snuggled into his arms. “But I do like being carried.” She conceded.

"Good. I'm going to spoil you and our baby rotten." He nuzzled her cheek. 

She beamed. “But once I’m heavy, you can’t pick me up.” She bit her lip.

He nodded. "Well until then, I will pick you up. You'll never have to walk again." He winked. 

Belle giggled. “Whatever you say, buddy.” She nuzzled into his neck.

Robbie grinned. "Do you want anything? Crave anything?"

“I would like a kiss.” She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Can't say no to that." He said with a kiss to her lips. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck smilingly. “Mmm… Baby likes it too.” she winked.

He laughed and put his hand on her stomach again. "Hi baby." He said quietly. 

“Do you want a boy or a girl?” She asked curiously, arching into his touch.

"Mm... I don't know." He said softly, rubbing her stomach softly. 

“I want a little boy,” She admitted. “I’ve always wanted one.” she said softly.

He nodded. "Then we hope for a boy, and find out as soon as we can."

“You haven’t ever wanted a little girl?” She asked curiously.

"Oh, if we have a beautiful baby girl, she will be you entirely." He responded. 

She blushed. “I like your nose.” she announced. “Can he or she both have your nose?” she teased.

He blushed. "Why? My nose is weird." He scrunched it. 

“It’s defined and dignified and really good between my legs.” She winked.

He nuzzled her cheek. "Oh? Is it?" He grinned. 

She nodded, giggling. “Indeed.” She agreed.

He grinned, loving hearing her giggle. 

Belle smiled and kissed his mouth softly.

He kissed her softly back. 

“I’m glad it was you.” She admitted.

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked softly. 

“It could have been Keith who got me pregnant.” she pointed out. “But no, you had the balls to ask me to be steady with you. And I had the guts to do it.” She smiled.

He grinned softly and nodded. "I still would have wanted you if you were with his child. And I would treat it as my own."

She blushed madly. “You mean that?” she asked in awe.

He nodded. "Yes. With all of my cold heart." He grinned. 

“You’ve got a heart made of more than anyone I know.” She retorted, kissing him.

He kissed her back deeply. "Mm..." 

She wrapped around his neck.

He nuzzled her nose with his own. 

She giggled, scrunching her nose.

He laughed softly and held her close to him. 

She snuggled into his embrace happily.

He kissed her head and laid against the bed. 

Belle giggled and held onto him tightly.

Robbie remained the doting boyfriend through the whole pregnancy. She was now 5 months pregnant, and now was the day that they were going to find out what their baby was. He was secretly hoping for it to be a girl. 

Belle held his hand as the doctor put the goo on her belly. She squirmed, ‘cause it was tickling her. Then she stilled as the doctor looked at the chart thing. 

“It’s… It’s a girl!” The doctor announced.

Robbie smiled warmly. "Is she okay? Is she healthy?" He asked concerned. 

“Yes, she should be fine.” The doctor said. “But it seems as if she’s a little older than five months.” he explained. “Maybe closer to five and a half.”

Belle looked at Robbie in alarm.

His heart almost stopped. He looked back at Belle. 

The doctor left, after cleaning Belle’s stomach off.

Belle began to sob. “No….”

"Shh Belle. It's okay. It's okay." He told her gently. "I'm not leaving you. I told you already. I don't care. We don't have to tell her that I'm not her real dad. I want to raise her as my own."

Belle sobbed, clutching his hands tightly. “I want her to be yours!” She sobbed. “You’ll get tired of me eventually, Robbie, and then I’ll be all alone and it’s probably fucking Keith’s!” She cursed.

He pulled her into his arms. "I'm never going to get tired of you. And I love her as if she's mine already. I don't care if she is his- he's never going to touch her."

Belle sobbed, nuzzling into his neck. “I- I want her to be yours, Robbie!” She wailed.

"As far as we're concerned, she is." He said softly. "It's too late to get rid of her." 

“I would never get rid of her anyway!” Belle said indignantly. “She’s my baby. The father doesn’t need to know he has a child. She already has a dad.” she said firmly. “Unless.. unless you want to tell the father…” she whispered.

He shook his head. "Then he'll want it. And I'm not letting him take her away from me" he growled. 

“Then let’s not even find out who sired her.” Belle suggested quietly. “We’ll just make everyone think she’s yours.”

He nodded. "We'll keep it up for as long as we can, and then, one day, tell her that she's not mine."

“She is yours, though.” Belle argued. “She just has a different biological father.” she said. “What makes a man is not the ability to make a child, but the courage to raise one.” She quoted. “And as far as I’m concerned, I’ve only been with one man.”

He kissed her deeply. "Wow. Using your words." He grinned and rubbed her tummy softly. "Hi baby girl." He said softly. "I'm your daddy." 

Belle giggled, kissing him in reply. “She says hello, by the way.” She said playfully.

"I felt." He said as her stomach jumped under his hand. 

“You can feel her now too?” Belle demanded in awe.

He laughed. "Yes. She kicked. I felt her." He grinned. 

She hugged him tightly, happy. “I… I…” she stammered.

"What is is, my Belle?" He asked quietly. 

“It’s nothing.” Belle lied smoothly, nuzzling into his neck. “I’m just really happy.”

He frowned. "My love, tell me." 

She flushed, her hormones getting the best of her. “I, uh.. I wanted to tell you something… But I’ve never said it before and I’m kind of scared…” she admitted.

He cupped her cheek gently. "Tell me anything." 

She blushed deeply. “I think.. no, I’m pretty sure… Damn it!” She cursed and leaned into his touch. “I love you, Robbie.” She whispered.

He sighed gently, glad she wasn't going to leave him. "Oh Belle." He breathed. "I.. I love you too." 

She flushed and leaned in and kissed him harshly.

"Shh.. Don't want the baby to come too early." He said with a laugh. 

“God damn it. I want to kiss you senseless.” She cursed, pouting.

"There will be time for that." He smiled softly. 

“Four months better go by fast.” She groaned, letting him help her off the patient bed thing.

He nodded. "Yes, it will. And then our daughter will be here."

“And I’ll scar her constantly by kissing her daddy.” She wickedly grinned.

He laughed. "Maybe she can go to a nanny and we can do more than kiss." 

“I don’t think so, bub.” Belle snorted. “I don’t trust anyone in this town besides you.”

He nodded and held her cheek. "Ah,” he retorted. "What about Ruby? Don't you trust her?" 

“Not with a baby.” Belle gasped, laughing as they walked into the car again.

Robbie helped her into the car. "Maybe her grandmother, then." 

She bit her lip. “She won’t have one,” she sighed. “Unless you have a mother?” she asked.

He shook his head. "No. Maybe Ruby's granny then." He said quietly. 

“Granny hates you. That’s a no go.” Belle retorted, hugging him close to her. “I won’t have our daughter polluted against you.”

He nodded. "Then who.." He thought. 

“Maybe one of the nuns.” Belle joked, laughing.

He made a pained face. "No." He said with a small smile. "I guess we won't get free time after all."  
She grinned wickedly. “Maybe Mary Margret? Or the new sheriff?” she asked.

"Maybe, what was her name again?" He asked. 

“Emma. Emma Swan, I think.” Belle said, getting out of the car as they pulled up to the house.

He stilled. His entire being stopped moving. He stared at the pregnant woman in front of him. And cleared his head. No. It couldn't be her. But it was, and she was pregnant, but it wasn't his. "Oh Belle." He whispered. 

“What? One of your old flames?” Belle asked in confusion, leaning against him comfortingly. “We won’t let pumpkin near her if she knows what you look like naked. That information is mine.” she announced.

He blushed and slid from the car. It was her, but not. It was Lacey, not his Belle.   
"No, not an old flame dear- Belle." 

She slung her arms around his neck and brought him down for a kiss. “Good. I don’t like sharing.” she winked.

"You're not sharing me with anyone, my Belle," he put his arm around her tightly. 

“I’ll share you with pumpkin, maybe.” she teased him, nuzzling into his neck. “Come on, let’s get inside before we cause a wreck.” She giggled.

Rumple nodded, and walked with his true love back inside. He didn't know how he was going to tell her everything. 

Belle snuggled on the couch with him, smiling. “I’m really, really glad you’re staying.” she admitted quietly. “That you’re letting me stay.”

"You're not going anywhere." He said, his heart breaking. What had Regina done to her? Made her a harem in this life? He was going to kill the woman. 

“I could think of one place I’d like to go.” she bit her lip, winking as she stood up and started for the stairs. “Come on, Robbie.” She prompted him, laughing. “I’ll meet you upstairs.”

He remembered that he called her Robbie here, it was kinda close to Rumple but it wasn't the same. He loved when she called him Rumple. But he followed her up the stairs.

Belle wound her arms around his neck when he reached the door frame. She pushed him up against it and kissed him deeply.

He kissed her back deeply, but pushed away. "We can't. We're going to hurt the baby." He said. 

“The doctor just cleared us!” Belle whined. “We just can’t do anal. Remember? And I can’t suck your dick.” She added bluntly.

He sighed timidly. "Okay. But gently."

Belle wrapped her arms around herself, dropping them from around his neck. “Unless… Unless you don’t want to.” she whispered.

He groaned. "What do you mean, I don't want to?" He kissed her deeply again, his hand resting against her stomach. 

“You’re acting all weird.” Belle complained. “What happened? Who’s Emma to you?” she persisted.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." He said as he stripped her of her clothing. He knew how to distract her. 

Belle pushed him gently off. “Confess now, and ye shall be forgiven.” She deadpanned. “If I find out from Emma, you’re screwed.” She paused and gave him a dirty look. “And don’t think I won’t ask.”

"Belle, she's no one. I don't even know her. I promise." He said softly. "I just met her once, at granny's."

Belle nodded. “Then why’d you freeze when I mentioned her?” She demanded. Her hormones raged and she asked, “Did you think her pretty? Is that why you didn’t want me to know about her?”

He groaned, wanting to make love to her. Now wasn't the time for this. "Belle. I don't want her. I want you. Clearly." He gently pushed his hips against her. "My beautiful pregnant Belle." He cooed. 

She groaned, nuzzling into her boyfriend’s neck with a sigh. “I’m sorry.” She muttered. “Can I blame my hormones?”

"You have every right, my Belle." He kissed her deeply once more, reaching down to taking off his pants and boxers. 

She groaned into his mouth, ripping his shirt off in an effort to claw at his back.

He groaned back at her, and licked her neck. He pulled her dress up- of course she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "You planned for this, didn't you my little Belle."

“When haven’t you known me to be prepared, Robbie dear?” she asked teasingly. “I’d rather see what you’re gonna do about it.” She arched into his touch.

He thrusted into her- very gently. "That, is what I'm going to do about it." He winked. 

She groaned. “I knew I was smart to not try bothering with underclothes.” she snickered, arching into him.

He grinned, moving his hips against her carefully. 

Belle moaned and scratched at his back.

He groaned, thrusting faster- but still ever careful. He didn't want to induce the labor. 

She moaned louder, and bent to where her back was showing. There were scars.

He looked at the scars and cursed inside his head. Regina would pay for this. 

She blushed as she felt his eyes on her scars. “Car accident, when I was five.” she lied, but didn’t know she was lying.

He nodded. "I'm sorry." He said, and pulled out. He did not want to come inside her- no it was too dangerous for the baby. 

She groaned, pouting as he left her. But she knew it was for the best, not wanting to hurt the baby was her top priority. “It’s no matter. I love you, Robbie.” She whispered.

"I love you so much, my Belle." 'So much' he added inwardly. 

She smiled brightly. “Yours.” She promised. “All yours.” she repeated for emphasis. EMPHASIS!

He laughed, and they continued that way for another two months. They were upstairs, of course, Rumple ever careful with his dear Belle. 

Belle snuggled into him after one, rough, day. “I miss you.” She sighed.

He looked down at her. "Once more, my love?" He asked, rubbing her stomach gently. 

Belle nodded eagerly. “Please, Robbie.” She begged.

"Okay my Belle." He pulled off his pants. 

She slid out of her dress eagerly.

He groaned, and gently pushed into her. 

She moaned. “Harder! Pleaseee, Robbie!” She begged.

"Only a little bit harder." He said, holding her against him, moving his hips a little bit quicker. 

She suddenly stopped, mid-moan, and her eyes opened wide. “Shit.” she cursed. “Shit, shit, shit. Robbie get out.”

He pulled out of her. "Belle, Belle what's wrong?" He pulled on his pants quickly. "Belle, Belle..."

“Baby.” She gasped. “Take me to the ER. Now.” She demanded, stooping down to put on her dress with a low moan of pain.

"Oh my Belle..." He pulled her close and helped her down the stairs, into the car, driving like a mad man to the hospital. 

She had started crying by the time they arrived. “Robbie, don’t leave. Please, please.” she begged. “I can’t do it without you.”

"I'm going nowhere love." He said, helping her out. "I need a doctor!" He yelled, walking inside with her. "Get me a damn doctor now!"

Belle kept crying, holding onto her belly tightly. She didn’t want to lose her baby.

They got a wheelchair and pushed her into a room, helping her onto a bed. "You're doing so good my love, my Belle." Rumple said softly. He cursed himself, over and over. He pushed the doctor into the wall. "You save her. If you have to chose." He said sternly. 

“Me and pumpkin are a team! If she goes, I go!” Belle said stoutly.

He nodded. But gave the doctor a look. 

"Sir you need to wait outside while we work on her." The doctor said. 

"Fuck no!" He growled. 

"Then we can't work on saving them." 

"Let me say goodbye." Rumple said. "Not goodbye." He corrected. He walked towards her. "You know I love you so much, my Belle." He said holding her hand. 

She sobbed, nodding. “I know. Pumpkin and I love you too.” She promised. “Come see us as soon as they tell you you can.” she begged.

He kissed her head gently, and closed his eyes. "Stay with me." He left the room. 

“You heard him,” Belle snapped at the doctors. “I’m staying with him. Get me operated on! Or whatever you have to do!” She demanded.

They put her under, and began working to save both her, and the baby.

Rumple paced outside, anxious. He wanted them both okay. But, if not, he and Belle could start over and have their own child. 

Belle was in dreamland, and she was dreaming of ogres and monsters that weren’t really scary.

Hour after hour Rumple got more and more concerned. 

"Mr. Gold?"

He turned as they called his name. There was just too much blood on the doctor. 

"Is she okay?!" He screamed. 

"Calm yourself." The doctor said. "The baby is very, very weak. She's in an incubator, and will remain their until the designated due date that was assigned to you and Lacey. We will need to keep a close eye on both mother and child, and Lacey will need to stay in here until she is fully healed."

"Can I see her?" He asked. 

"Yes. She's in recovery."

Belle pretended to still be asleep so the nurses would leave her alone.

Rumple walked into her room. "Hi." He said softly and sat next to her, grabbing her hand. He saw how pale she was and was worried. 

“Where’s pumpkin? I want my baby.” Belle whispered, squeezing his hand pitifully.

"Oh Belle.. I don't want to sugar coat it. She's not doing well. She's in an incubation, a simulation, like your belly. She could still be lost to us." He kissed her hand gently. "Do you want to name her?" He asked softly. 

“Rose.” Belle announced quietly, her eyes filling with tears. “I had a lovely dream of getting a rose. I want to name her Rose.” she said. “Will you pick her middle name?” she asked.

He smiled, remembering giving her the rose. "Rose... Anna. That okay?" He said softly. "If you're feeling up to it, I can take you to see her.. If the doctors will allow."

“Rose Anna Gold.” She announced with a small smile. “I wanna see her.” She begged. “Please, Robbie. Bribe them if you have to.” She winked.

He kissed her head softly. "I'll go grab a wheelchair."

He got a wheelchair, and a nurse led them to where their baby was. 

A machine in the middle of the room encased the very tiny child. His heart nearly broke, the baby was so tiny and weak. 

Belle reached up, grabbing Robbie’s tie, and yanked him down to her. She sobbed into his chest. “She’s so tiny…” she whispered.

He held her tightly against him, tears breaking the surface of his eyes. "Let's go over." He said, wheeling her over. He put on gloves and handed her two. 

She cried as she put the gloves on. “Can we hold her?” She asked hopefuly. If she could hold her baby, then the baby’d be alright.

He closed his eyes. "No. We can't." He held her tightly against him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

“Can we even touch her?” Belle whispered.

He shook his head. "No, not that either. She must remain in there for two more months." He said tensely. "And she could, still be lost to us."

She bit her lip, putting her thumb on the incubator gently, rubbing at it. “I don’t want this, Robbie. I wanted a healthy baby.” She cried.

"I know." He sighed, pulling up a chair to sit next to her, putting his hand over hers. "We have to hope. Hope that in two months, we'll have our baby."

She kissed his hand, sighing. “I really, really hope we get our baby.” She whimpered. “Come, take me back. I’ll just upset her. My Rosie.” She sing songed.

He shook his head. "Talk to her. She's right there. Your pumpkin." He cooed softly. "She has your face." 

She whimpered. “Don’t say stuff like that when I can’t even pretend to say it back.” She cried.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Oh my darling Belle." There was no way he was letting Regina live after this. He was going to make her suffer. 

Belle sobbed into his side. “Please, please take me back now.” She asked softly. “She’s beautiful, but I want to hold her.”

He nodded. "Okay Belle." He gently looked at their daughter once more, before wheeling her away. 

Belle sobbed all the way back.

They were very lucky, their Rose improved with each day, and finally two months had passed. He and his darling Belle could bring home their baby girl. 

Belle was beaming as she was wheeled out finally, her daughter in her arms. “I never, ever want to do this again.” She announced. “I almost lost her.” she whimpered again.

He nodded, pushing her to the car. "God, I don't want to ever go through that again either." He helped her into the car and kissed Rose's tiny head. 

She grinned, glad they were in agreement. “If you drive like you did when you took me here, I’ll kill you in cold blood.” She announced calmly.

"Don't worry, I'm not taking any chances my Belle." He got into the car and drove home.   
They had made the babies room decked out, and she was already a very spoiled baby. He opened the door for Belle and helped her inside. 

Belle beamed, letting her child see her house for the first time. “Here, my Rose.” she announced sweetly, leaning her arms forward to show her. “This is your home. Daddy and I love you so much.” she promised.

He walked with his two loves inside, and pulled Rose from her mother's arms. He loved her so much, almost as much as Baelfire. He kissed his daughter's head. 

Belle pouted, but hung close on Robbie’s arm as he held their daughter. “Our little darling,” she cooed, giving Rose her finger.

He smiled as Rose latched onto her mother finger. Her whole hand held Belle's finger. He kissed Belle's forehead. "She's already wrapped around your finger." He winked. 

She chuckled softly. “She’ll be wrapped around daddy’s soon, too.” She pointed out.

He nodded and sat down. "My little Rose." He cooed. The dark one, cooing. Gods he hoped no one saw him. 

Belle giggled. “See, I told you Rosie. Daddy acts mean, but he’s really a teddy bear.” she teased.

Rumpel could of sworn Rose laughed. Which wouldn't be possible. 

Belle snickered, kissing his cheek.

He leaned into her and handed Rose back to her. "She's so precious." 

Belle nodded eagerly. “She’s going to be just like her Papa, and her mum.” she announced hopefully.

He kissed her gently. "Yes. She will be."

Belle grinned, hugging Rose tight to her chest. “Let’s put her in bed. I don’t want her to get too tired.” she worried.

He did, and they continued that way for 4 years. 

Little Rose wobbled on tiny toddler legs to her mother. She squealed as she was picked up and spun around. The only fault that was neglected to her because of the premature birth was that she was mute. She still babbled occasionally, but rarely. All she ever said was "mama!" She was devoted to her mother. 

Rumpel of course had her wrapped around his finger. He did everything for her. 

Belle picked her daughter up, smiling as she reached over to kiss her now husband of two years. “She’s so perfect,” She whispered. And then a cloud of purple smoke passed over her and the baby, and she screamed.

Rumpel sighed as the curse was broken. 

Rose, who had no memory of the place, was untouched. She frowned, seeing her mother upset. "Mama?" She whispered. 

“I’m fine, Rosie.” Belle, the true Belle told her daughter softly, hugging Rose close to her. Rose. Which meant Robbie was… “Rumpelstiltskin.” She backed up nervously, holding her daughter tighter.

Rumpel held out his hand. "Oh my Belle..." He whispered. "It's you. My Belle."

Rose tilted her head to suck on her thumb and put her head on her mother's chest. 

“I have not been your Belle for a long time now, Rumpelstiltskin.” Belle said shakily. 

"I understand if you want to leave." He said quietly. "I'll not push you to stay." He didn't know what had happened to her, or what evils Regina had poisoned her mind with. 

“Of course you won’t.” Belle snapped, clutching her daughter even tighter. “You never wanted me to stay in the first place! Not in the Dark Castle, not here.” She moved to walk out.

"Belle." He whimpered, walking over to her. "I want you here. She's my daughter too. Please, stay."

As if he planned it, Rose reached out to Rumpel. "Pa.." She frowned, trying to find the words, but couldn't. 

“No, Rose.” Belle gently told her daughter. “You didn’t want me in the Dark Castle, Rumpelstiltskin. I don’t think you want me now, either. You just… I don’t know- But I won’t let you!” She vowed angrily.

He fell to his knees. "What happened to you? Gods I regretted making you leave. I shouldn't- I shouldn't have let you go."

Rose cried, wanting her papa. "Mamamamamama." She squirmed. 

“No, Rose.” Belle said firmly, hoisting her onto her hip. “That’s none of your business, what happened to me.” Belle said irritably. “Your power- your power will always mean more to you than I will. I won’t make that mistake again.”

He cursed. "Did these past four years mean nothing to you?! How I gave you everything?!" He snapped. 

“You were cursed.” She pointed out. “I was cursed, too.” She added.

He shook his head. "No. I was not. When you said Emma Swan's name to me; when you were five months pregnant. I remembered then." He took his daughter and held her tightly to him, reassuring the still crying child. "I never threw you out. I never neglected you. I stayed by your side, as our child lay in that incubation tank."

Belle glared at him. “Why, Rumpelstiltskin? Why did you do it?” She whispered, the fight rushing out of her as she watched him calm (her? their?) child. “I would have loved you so much. In the Enchanted Forest, too.”

"Because I'm a coward." He said. "I wanted to wake you from the curse so many times, but I didn't know how you would take it. I just- I'm sorry. I'm sorry my Belle." He held Rose tightly in his arms. "I couldn't bare to be separated from another child." 

“Rose isn’t yours.” Belle whispered. “And neither am I.” She jutted her chin out defiantly. “You never came when I called for you. When I was being beaten, and raped, and called names, and starved!”

His heart broke. "I never heard you call. I would have came. I would have-" he closed his eyes. "I would have killed every last one of them, for hurting you. I swear if I had known. But I swear to you- I did not hear you call my name."

Belle bit her lip. “We need to go.” She whispered, turning away from him as she took Rose back into her arms.

"Please don't go." He tried one more time. "Please, please don't go." 

Rose closed her eyes with a yawn. 

“Even if you didn’t hear me call, Rumpelstiltskin, you still threw me out.” Belle pointed out quietly. “I have a child now. I can’t be thrown out again. This time, I have to walk out.” She then walked out of the house with her heart breaking in her chest.

He couldn't even move. His heart was shattered, as he was separated from his true love and his child once more. 

Belle shut the door behind her, and leaned on it, the tears threatening to fall. All the memories Lacey had of her Robbie… They were killing Belle. Why.. Why had this happened to her? Why couldn’t she have lived a normal life, with someone who could love her? She openly began to sob.

Rumpel couldn't lose her again. He ran after her, catching her as he opened the door she was leaning on. "Listen to me. You can stay here. You have nowhere else to go. I will leave you alone. I will do whatever you ask of me. I will even leave, and you can have the house. I will still pay for it. You can stay and I can leave. I'm not losing you again."   
Belle shook her head, sobbing. “I don’t want your charity, Rumpel.” She said as steadily as she could manage. She bit her lip. “I just wanted you.” She whispered.

Rumpel closed his eyes. "Oh Belle.. Please stay. I'll make it up to you. Please. I can't- I can't lose you. Or Rose. It'll kill me." 

But Belle shook her head again. “You chose to lose me, Rumpelstiltskin.” 

He gently touched her cheek. "Please. Stay one more night. It's too late to leave now. I don't want you and our daughter alone." He glowered. "I'm not- I don't want the evil queen to get to you." 

“Stop calling her yours! She is mine!” Belle snapped, moving out of his reach and holding Rose tight.

He growled slightly. "I raised her as my own. We agreed. She is mine too. I stayed at her side at the bloody hospital while you didn't want to see her. I fed her, changed her, sat with her while she was sick. She is mine. I don't care about her damn bio father. I am her father." 

Belle shook her head. “That was under a curse.” She said, shaking. “You weren’t there for her true birth, you weren’t there for the c-conception.” She whimpered as she thought about it, teetering as she almost fell.

He caught her- he would always catch her. "If you want to blame someone- blame the witch herself, Regina. She cut your ties to me. And Belle. I-I am sorry. Why can't you accept that? My heart is breaking, thinking about the terrible pain you went through. I wish I could take it all from you."

Belle stood on shaky feet. “Regina did not toss me out, accusing me of taking her power.” She whispered. “Why can’t you accept that you ruined something?” She demanded. “Yes, I know, Regina did horrible things. I’m all for blaming her. But so did you!”

Rumpel sighed. "Please, come inside from the cold. She will get sick." As much as he hated himself, he had to still care for his Belle and his daughter. "Please come inside." He wanted her inside with him. "Think about Rose." He said softly. "Think about her namesake."

At that, Belle broke into a sob and went into the house. “The man giving me a flower.” She remembered. “The curse must have made me remember that.”

He nodded, wrapping a blanket around her.

"When I almost lost you, Belle, I was never more afraid in my entire life. If you had died, truly died, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. But, if our Rose had survived, I would have lived on, and cared for her for the both of us." 

Belle shook her head, sobbing still into her daughter’s belly. “I- I don’t even know who her father is.” She whispered in shame. “You can’t possibly want someone like me.”

He gently, wrapped his arm around her. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you." He said softly. 

Rose, at her mother's tears, cried too. She hated when her mama was upset. She could feel it. 

Belle shook violently. “You can’t! You told me you didn’t! You wouldn’t- wouldn’t lie about that!” She sobbed. She attempted to settle down, patting her daughter’s back. “Hush, Rosie. Mama’s here.” She soothed.

He shook his head. "I was a fool back then, blinded. But now, after almost losing you, I realized I can't let you leave. I can't. You're my true love."

Rose nestled into her mother's arms. 

Belle looked at him cautiously, folding her daughter to her heart with a soft sigh. Should she trust him?

He gently kissed the top of her head. "I understand if you still want to leave. I'll let you go."

“I never wanted to leave, Rumpelstiltskin!” She argued hotly. “I felt like I had to.”

"Well, you don't need to anymore. I'm never going to push you away. Never again." He gently ran his hand through Rose's hair. 

Belle sighed softly again. “How can I know that?”

He shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm not giving up on us. I made a vow the night I married you. Forever. And I mean it. Forever and a day."

Belle sobbed at that, yanking him closer. “You were awake then? When we married?"

Rumpel nodded. "I was awake every day of our marriage and every day that our daughter was awake." He gently picked up Rose. 

Rose snuggled into his familiar arms. 

“You never woke me.” She said quietly, accusingly.

He kissed her cheek softly, hoping she wouldn't pull away. "I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. If I went to Regina- I would have killed her and be locked away- and how would that help us?" He said quietly. 

Instead of pulling away, Belle bit her lip and found herself leaning into his touch. “I said wake me up not… kill her..” she pointed out softly. “I don’t- I don’t want her dead.”

"I wanted to wake you up. But- I couldn't find a way to." He said, pulling hair out of her face. "My Belle, please find it in that pure heart of yours to forgive me, for I know that I am an ass, I know I'm a jerk, but I can't lose you again. I can't."

She whimpered softly. She didn’t know what to do, and so to stall for time, she took Rose and put her on her hip. She sighed longingly.

Rose looked up at her mother and touched her cheek gently. "Mamamamamama." She giggled. 

Rumpel's cold heart swelled, seeing Rose so attached to her mother. 

“That’s right, baby, it’s mama.” Belle agreed, putting her hand over Rose’s small one. “And who’s that?” She prompted, pointing to Rumpel as she bit her lip.

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, her mouth forming a little 'o'. She tried to find the words, but let out a sigh, not being able to. "Pa." was all she could get out. 

He nodded encouragingly. "I'm your papa, princess."

Belle sobbed quietly. “That’s- that’s right, Rose.” She brokenly said. “Your pa.” She looked through her thick lashes at Rumpel.

Rose giggled at her parents approval.

Rumpel looked at Belle. "Really?" He asked. 

“If she has to have a father, I can think of none I’d rather raise her with.” She admitted quietly. “But- I don’t know what this means for… for you and I…” She was quick to add. “I can’t trust you with my heart yet, but I’m … I’m close, giving you rights with Rose.” She pointed out shyly.

He nodded gently. "Of course. Take as long as you need. We don't have to be together right now. If that's what you want. Whatever is best for little Rosie here."

Rose looked up and smiled as she heard her name. 

“Do you know if my father came here?” Belle asked shakily. She pet her daughter’s hair, trying to calm down.

"Honestly, I do not. You were in charge of the flower shop, and I never saw him." Rumpel said softly, looking down. 

Rose leaned into her mama's touch with a happy sigh. 

“Don’t let him see Rose. Ever.” Belle said firmly, her voice scarily calm. “He doesn’t know about her.” She explained quietly. “He’d- he’d be so mad at me.” She sighed. “But if he does see her….” She bit her lip. “I know who I want to tell him the father is.” She bit her lip again.

Rumpel nodded in understanding. "I won't let him see her if that's what you wish." He gently picked Rose up and kisses her forehead. "My little Rosie."

Belle sighed softly, watching the man she knew she loved interact with her - their - daughter. It made her heart swell. “I want to….I want…” She cursed, frustrated with herself. She needed to make her mind up!

Rumpel glanced down at his true love. "What do you want, my Belle?" He asked softly. "Anything you want, will be yours."

“Come to me, Rumpelstiltskin.” She whispered, sending Rose into the living room to watch cartoons.

Rose giggled and ran off, loving every cartoon. 

 

He raised his eyebrow but agreed, moving closer to her. 

Shaking, she grabbed his tie and brought him closer still to her. “I won’t presume this time.” She whispered. “It’s your choice. But I’m laying my heart out on the line, right here. I probably won’t do it again.” She murmured.

He gently pushed his forehead against her own. "My Belle..." He whispered. "I love you. With all my old repulsive heart."

Belle sobbed, but did not pull away from him. “Kiss me, Rumpel. Please.” She begged. “Mark me yours.”

Rumpel was unsure, but he kissed her softly, gently, barely moving, as to not scare her away. 

She groaned against his mouth as their lips brushed for the first time. She yanked him closer, twining her arms around his neck. She wasn’t scared. She never had been.

He moved to wrap his arms around her waist, pushing her close against him. "Are you sure? Are you sure you want this?" He asked gently, always uncertain. 

Belle gave him an incredulous look, and whacked him upside the head. “Rumpelstiltskin.” She scolded him. “I spent… however long.. by your side. I have known what it is like to be loved by you. I spent what I know to be three years being abused because I tried to love you. I want to love you. Please, Rumpel, let me love you.” she whispered.

Rumpel groaned softly, kissing her deeply. "Love me Belle. As I love you." He whispered, kissing her neck softly. 

She arched into his touch, bucking her hips against him softly without thinking. “I do.” She promised quietly. “I love you, Rumpel.” She whispered, smoothing his hair down. “Can’t you see,” She asked playfully echoing her words from the dungeon. “It’s true love?”

He moaned, bucking his hips in reply. "Yes. It is true love." He laughed softly. "Don't get too loud now, don't want to frighten the child in the other room."

She playfully pouted, pulling his lips down against hers again. “Keep me quiet then.” She requested slyly.

He groaned, and gently pulled at her dress straps, asking permission to pull it off. He kissed her greedily. 

Belle groaned, but shook her head. “Wait. I want this-” she promised. “But we’re too close to a door, and to our child.” She snorted. “Babygirl, mum and dad are going up to their room for a ‘nap’.” She told Rose quietly, kissing her head. “Call for us if you need us, yeah baby?” She asked gently.

Rose frowned, reaching for Belle. "Mama mama." She made little fists. 

Rumpel groaned, his little girl was not making this easy for him, and he was already getting hard in his pants, needing Belle now. 

“Darling, we’ll be just upstairs.” Belle promised her daughter, kissing her repeatedly all over her face. “Watch Scooby Doo for us, yeah?” she prompted her, giggling.

Rose giggled back and nodded, clapping her hands and pointed at the TV. 

Rumpel took this time to drag his Belle up the stairs. Well, half dragged her as he raced to the bedroom. 

Belle giggled, nuzzling into his neck as they fell against the bed. “Someone’s eager.” she teased him softly. She seemed surprised that he would want her.

He bucked his hips into her with a groan. "Yes. That I am." He kissed her neck, toying with her dress. 

She slid out of it, moaning into his mouth. “Take me, then.” She begged. “Make me yours, Rumpel.”

Rumpel moaned, sliding out of his pants and boxers. "Are you sure, my Belle? You can still say no. I don't want to push you." He said gently as he sucked on her neck. 

“I spent years being everyone else and their brother’s.” She said softly. “I want to know, truly, what it is to be yours.” She prompted, arching into his touch.

He groaned, cursing those men up and down. "Yes my Belle." He trusted into her needingly. "My Belle." He whispered into her neck. 

She moaned as loudly as she dared, with her child downstairs. “Yours.” She sobbed in relief, pulling him closer.

He moaned, letting her get used to him being inside her. "Tell me when you're ready." He whispered, kissing her deeply. 

“Take me.” She begged him. “Pleasee. You told Lacey you wouldn’t make her beg,” she accused him playfully.

He grinned gently moving inside her. "I don't want to rush, unless that's exactly what you want." He said moving to rest his hand on her breast. 

She groaned like he was killing her, nuzzling into his touch. “I need this. I want you to take away what made me tainted.” She begged.

He thrusted into her with that, agreeing. "You're mine." He growled into her neck. "Not theirs. That child? Mine." 

She nodded eagerly. “We’re both yours. All of us belong to you.” She vowed, pulling him down for a kiss.

He kissed her tenderly. "Yes. Mine." He thrusted into her again and then again. 

“And you’re mine.” Belle said fiercely, moaning in pleasure as he took her. “I meant it when I said that you naked was my information alone.” She said teasingly. “No one else gets to have you like this. No one else can see you all wild and lovely.” She whispered the last word, running her hand through his hair.

He groaned, bucking his hips into her. "Yes, my Belle, my body is yours and yours alone." He groaned again, moving his hand to play with her between their bodies. 

Belle kissed him to muffle her scream as she came. “I want your heart, too.” She whispered. “You have mine. It’s only fair.” she tried to make a deal out of it.

He pulled out of her as he came- he was not going to make her pregnant again, he was not willing to go through what he went through the first time. "My heart is yours. It belongs to you." He whispered, pulling her against him. 

She groaned, letting herself be pulled into his arms with a contented sigh. “Hey,” she said quietly. “In case you didn’t know… I love you.” she whispered.

He kissed her head softly. "I'm glad. Because I love you, all of you, every part of you, down to each strand of hair on your head. I love you, only you, my Belle."

Belle leaned her head into his touch. “Pumpkin’s not gonna be happy about that.” She teased. “She wants her daddy’s love too.”

He grinned softly, running his fingers through her hair. "Mm, she's up there with you. I love my Rose. My precious Rose." 

She giggled softly, leaning down to retrieve her dress. “Come on. We should see why she’s so quiet.” She prompted, though she didn’t really want to get out of bed with him yet.

He nodded, not wanting to leave as well, but he gently cleaned off his true love and himself and got dressed, helping Belle into her dress. 

Belle went downstairs first, and she saw a mess in the living room. “Rose Anna Gold!” She scolded. “Why the hell is there such a mess in here?” And she went to the TV room to find her daughter to discipline her, but… Rose wasn’t there.

“RUMPELSTILTSKIN!” Belle screamed.

 

Rumpel did not like this one bit. He ran down the stairs to see the mess. He let out a list of curses and ran to find Belle a wreck on the floor. He bent down and scooped her into his arms- that's when he noticed the missing four year old. 

“Rumpel, they took her. They took my baby.” She sobbed into his neck. “Please get a tracking spell, or something!” She begged. “I need her.”

Rumpel nodded and stood. "Come." He took her hand in his. "Bring something of hers, and we can go down to my shop and get the potion."

Rose, meanwhile, was eating a very good cookie from the nice man who had taken her. She of course, didn't know that he had stolen her, and could not scream to alert her parents. 

Belle nodded, hurriedly grabbing her daughter’s jacket from the rack - they let her baby out in the middle of winter in her fucking pjs - and running to the car. “Come on, come on, come on.” She chanted softly. “Hold on, Rosie, mummy and daddy are coming.” she promised into the jacket.

Rumpel kissed his wife's forehead gently. "We're going to get her back." He would not rest until she was safe and back with them- and he would kill whoever dared to steal her away. 

Rose shivered, throwing the cookie on the ground. She wanted her mama. "Mamamamamama." She protested, the only word she could say. 

Belle nodded brokenly. “Hurry up." She begged as he drove. 

Rumpel drove as quick as he could to the shop. 

Belle sighed in relief when they reached the shop. She practically dove out of the car.

Vlad, the cleric who'd stolen Rose, smiled evilly. “No, Rose. Can you say daddy?"

"Careful," Rumpel said. "Don't get hurt by thinking unclearly." He walked to the shop and unlocked the door.

Rose sucked her thumb, looking up at the man. Her eyebrows furrowed again, and she looked down. 

Belle nodded, getting up off the sidewalk. “Let's get our baby back." She said slowly. 

Vlad frowned. "I'm your daddy, Rose." He told her.

Rumpel walked into the shop and went to quickly find the potion. 

Rose sucked her thumb. "Pa.." She said quietly. She didn't say another word, for she just couldn't. 

Belle waited impatiently.

Vlad shook his head. "Da." He tried again. 

Rumpel found it, and gently poured it onto the jacket. 

Rose started crying, she was cold and she didn't like the man trying to get her to talk. She just couldn't talk. She didn't find it necessary. 

Belle stood on one foot impatiently waiting waiting for jacket to move.

"Hush, Rose.” Vlad soothed her, patting her back awkwardly. 

Rumpel watched the jacket closely as it started to move. 

Rose whimpered, quieting her cries. "Mamamamamama." She said again. The only word she felt comfortable saying. 

Belle eagerly waited for him to snap into action.

Vlad shook his head. “Mama's not here right now." He told her gently. 

Rumpel grabbed hold of Belle's hand and followed the jacket. 

Rose protested. "M a m a." She squirmed. 

Belle ran towards it.

Vlad kissed her head. "You want to watch cartoons?" He asked her.

Rumpel looked, trying to locate the direction they were going in. 

At this, Rose clapped her tiny hands. 

Vlad smiled brightly. "Come on, then. let's go." He took her hand.

Belle noticed they were headed towards the flower shop.

"What?" Rumpel asked timidly. 

Rose took his hand with a giggle and followed him. She was a sucker for those damn cartoons. 

Belle growled. "They took her to the damn flower shop." She announced.

Vlad snuggled with her as she watched.

Rumpel growled as well. 

Rose closed her eyes, snuggling up to him. He didn't seem that bad after all. 

Belle groaned. "Come on." She sighed as she ran in.

Vlad held fast to the girl.

Rose fell asleep in his arms. 

Rumpel was about to knock the door down as he walked inside. 

Vlad cradled Rose as she slept. He paid no attention to the intruders.

Belle’s eyes narrowed. “Give me my baby.” She snarled.

“No.” Vlad responded softly. “She’s asleep.”

Rumpel approached Vlad and took Rose out of his arms. “You had no right to steal her.” He said, handing Rose to her mother.

Vlad laughed harshly. “I have more right than you to raise this child, Dark One.” he snapped. “I am her father.”

Belle shook her head violently, and pressed Rose into her neck tightly. Her baby was in her arms, her baby was safe. She was going to be okay.

Rose opened her eyes and giggled, throwing her arms around her mother. “mama.” she nuzzled into her tightly.

“You’re going to say that to me?” Rumpel snapped. “You abused my Belle. You attacked her and hurt her and you have no right to this child.”

Belle smothered her daughter with kisses. “That’s right, darling. Mama and papa came and saved you.” she promised soothingly. “Rum, I’m going to take her to the car.” She whispered in her (husband’s?) ear.

Vlad laughed harshly again. “She was already ruined. There was no problem doing it again, Dark One.”

Rumpel nodded. “Take her home.” He said softly. “I’ll be by soon.” He glared at Vlad.

Rose smiled and coughed, but curled up in her mama’s arms.  
“Be safe.” Belle begged, reaching up on her toes to kiss Rumpel’s cheek. “Can’t lose you.” She whispered before rushing out of the room before Vlad could stop her.

First, Vlad called after Belle and Rose: “See you later, daddy’s princess!” Then Vlad rounded on Rumpelstiltskin. “You don’t even deny that it’s true, Dark One. Were you just making pretty for the whore?” he taunted.

Rumpel decked him in the jaw. “You will not call my wife a whore.” He towered over him. “She is not yours. She is mine.” He punched him again.

Belle double-timed as she ran away from the building with her daughter in her arms. “That’s not papa, is it mommy’s darling?” She prompted her baby sweetly.

Vlad laughed harshly, slugging Rumpel in response. “I can call her what she is.” he retorted.

Rose shook her head in reply. "Mama." She whispered. 

Rumpel punched him again. "If you come around my house again, I will do something worse than punch you."

Belle smiled, kissing her daughter’s head and buckling her into the carseat. “That’s right, darling. It’s mama, she has you. Put on your jacket now, you’re freezing.” She soothed her daughter.

Vlad laughed angrily. “I have a right to visit my daughter!”

Rose nodded and let her mama put on her jacket. 

"She's not your daughter." Rumpel bellowed. "She's mine."  
ine.”

Belle started the car hesitantly, and drove to the Sheriff’s station rather than home. “Let’s go make sure daddy’s gonna be okay, yeah baby?” She said rhetorically.

Vlad glared at him, punching him in the mouth. “I sired her!”

Rose nodded and sucked her thumb. 

Rumpel groaned in pain and rubbed his jaw. "That's all you did. You're not her father."

“I bet if Belle chose, she’d choose me. Bet you she wants to raise her bastard with the man who sired her.” Vlad taunted.

Belle drove quickly to Sheriff Swan’s office. “Emma? Emma!” She called.

Rumpel rounded on him. "What did you call my daughter?!" He snarled. 

Emma lifted her head. "What is it?" She asked with a kind smile at Rose. 

“Rumpel, he’s fighting my… tormentor. I don’t want him to get hurt! Can you please break it up?” Belle jiggled Rose against her hip.

Vlad laughed. “We ain’t married. She’s a bastard.”

Emma nodded. "Can indeed. Let's get going."

Rumpel lost it. He kicked Vlad where it counted, punching him again and then again. "Call her that one more time and I will snap your neck."

Belle drove in her car, and Emma in the police’s car, leading Emma to the site where Vlad had taken her daughter. 

Vlad groaned, but reached up to grab Rumpel by the neck.

Rumpel pulled away and grabbed his neck in return. "You will not. Come. Near. Us. Ever. Again." He snarled. 

Belle pulled up, and leaving her daughter in the car,(because that was safer than bringing her into a possible crime scene, she figured) ran into the building. “Rumpel! Let him go.” She begged.

"I can't. He called you a whore- and called Rose a- a... bastard." Rumpel snarled, cutting off Vlad's air pipes. 

Emma held up her gun. "Let him go. You will go to Jail if you kill him."

Belle walked slowly up to Rumpelstiltskin. “Promise me you won’t give into your hate, Rumpel.” She whispered, reaching her hands out for him. “Promise me, and.. we can be together.” She murmured louder.

Rumpel tilted his head towards his love. "Oh Belle.." He whispered, releasing Vlad and he fell to the ground. "My Belle.."

“Promise me.” Belle begged, her eyes filling with tears. “I’ll be your Belle again. Just like before. Please, Rumpel, promise me.”

Rumpel turned to her. "My Belle: I promise."

Belle sighed with relief, sagging into his arms with a sob as Vlad tried to sneak off.

“Not so fast.” Emma snarked, approaching Vlad.

Rumpel kissed the top of her head holding onto her tightly. “My Belle.” he said quietly.

Belle nodded eagerly, her arms going around his waist. “Yours. Come on, she’s in the car.” Belle muttered in his ear, too quiet for Vlad to hear.

Vlad groaned, and tried to run off.

Rumpel nodded and walked with her out.

Emma cursed as he ran too fast and got away. She would worry about this later.

Belle didn’t notice him get away, too caught up in her true love’s arms and watching Rose pat the window. “There’s mama’s angel!” She said excitedly, as if they’d been separated hours instead of minutes.

Rose squealed happily, patting the window figures of her parents. “papa!!” she shouted.

Rumpel’s heart melted as she finally managed to say another word. “She’s so big.”

Belle nodded happily, biting her lip in contentment. “Take us home, Rumpelstiltskin.” She said with a sigh. 

Rumpel nods, and drives them home.

And so many years pass, Belle never quite getting over the lost trust she had in Rumpel, but instead gaining new trust in him. It was one summer day, Rose was seven, when she checked the mail and began to screech the word “no.”

“Mama?” Rose asked. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, but was still as mute as she had been at four. She only spoke two words, Mama and Papa. “Mama?”

Rumpel heard her scream and dropped whatever it was he was holding and ran outside to soothe his wife.

Belle started to cry, clutching the paper in her hand that would seal her and her daughter’s fate. “Rose, go inside.” she demanded. 

Rose frowns but nods, listening to her mother. she runs inside, almost colliding with her father.

Rumpel gently puts his hand on her arm with a small smile, before running to Belle. “My Belle, what is wrong?”

“Vlad.” Belle spat. “He’s suing me for fucking custody.” she curses.

“Bastard.” Rumpel cursed. “He won’t win. He’s not fit to raise our Rose. He hasn’t even made contact to try and work anything out. We will win. He tried to steal her, instead of just asking. He raped you, and he has no right to her.”

Belle nodded, sobbing into his neck. “What if he does, Rumpel? I can’t lose our baby.” she hiccuped.

“You won’t, my love. You’ve been completed devoted to her. She clearly is devoted back. The court will take her into consideration. If she is unhappy with him, They’ll never let her go.”

Belle nodded into his neck. “I wish you could be my lawyer,” she giggled. “But that would be a conflict of interests.” She sighed.

Rumpel cupped her cheek gently. “We won’t lose her. Don’t worry.”

“Mama?” Rose called, hearing the yelling, it upset her. “papa..?”

“Come here, Rosie darling.” Belle called back, crouching down and opening her arms for her daughter.

Rose ran into her mothers arms with a happy smile, she nestled into her shoulder with a sigh.

Belle nuzzled her daughter’s head gently, kissing her hair devotedly. “You know mama and papa love you with all our hearts, right?” she prompted her.

Rose nodded her head quickly. “MM!” she said happily; not really words, but still.

Belle smiled, content with that answer. “That’s right, darling. Do you remember that mean guy who came in and stole you?” she prompted again.

Rose, who has blocked it from her mind, shook her head.

Rumpel sighed in relief. It would be much better if she didn’t.

Belle also nodded happily. “Well, do you remember how daddy and I told you that you aren’t daddy’s biological child?” she tried again.

Rose tilted her head. her papa was her papa. she shook her head in confusion.  
“Well…” Belle said slowly. “Another man helped me make you.” She gave her daughter the barest truth. She did not want her kid growing up thinking she wasn’t wanted. “And now he wants to see you.” she tried not to snarl.

Rose kept her head tilted, still confused. All this thinking hurt her head and she buried it into her mother's shoulder. 

Belle sighed. “Nevermind, darling.” She soothed her, kissing her head sweetly. “We won’t involve you unless we have to.” She promised.

Rose closed her eyes with a sigh.

Rumpel rubbed her back gently. “My Rose..”

Belle smiled, looking up at him with just her eyes, her head still bent over Rose’s. “Your Belle, too. In case you forgot me.” She teased.

Rumpel placed a soft kiss to her head. “Mm, yes. You are mine too.”

“In every way.” Belle promised, leaning into his touch.

Rose in turn was still as confused as ever.

“Come inside, my darlings.” He cooed.

Belle let him lead the way in, dancing with her daughter on the sidewalk.

Rose squealed, spinning on the ground with her mama happily.

Rumpel watched them, as happy as he could be.

Belle pulled Rumpel to her and took his hand, and then Rose’s. “Let’s play ring around the rosie.” she teased Rose.

Rose pointed to herself, as if to say “That’s me!”

And so Belle pulled Rumpel around Rose, singing the song. 

Rumpel laughed, and kissed his daughter’s head. “My Rosie.”

Belle finally allowed her little family to go inside, the letter forgotten on the sidewalk. She had no cares, with her family in tow.

Rose ran inside and over to her toys. “Mama!” she sat down. mentally, she was 5, which made her a tad bit slow. Rumpel had noticed that soon after Vlad had kidnapped her, how she barely walked and didn’t even talk. But it was of no care to him, he loved her all the same.

“I’m coming, darling.” Belle promised. She gave Rumpel a quick kiss. “Would you mind starting dinner? I’m otherwise entangled.” She giggled.

Rumpel nodded softly. “of course.”

Rose was flustered, and sat down with her doll.

“Thank you, love.” She kissed his lips again before going off to play with her daughter. “Who am I today?” she asked playfully.

Rose held up the doll she held with a warm smile at her mother.

“I’m a princess? Wow!” Belle gasped theatrically.

Rose giggled and nodded, grabbing another doll for herself to play.

Belle grinned, and played with her daughter until supper was ready.

Rumpel had set the table, cutting up the food in tiny pieces for Rose to handle.

Rose sighed happily, smelling the food. “MM!!!” she shouted, throwing the doll to the floor.

“Hey. Come back here and clean up, little lady.” Belle chided, standing up and brushing herself off.

Rose groaned and shook her head.

“Then our baby won’t get supper tonight.” Belle pouted.

Rose’s stomach gurgled. She sighed, then ran over and picked up her doll putting it away.

Belle beamed, taking her daughter into her arms and kissing her head. “There’s mama’s darling.” she praised her.

Rose squealed, hugging her mother back. “mamaaaaa.”

“That’s right, baby. It’s mama.” She promised, kissing her daughter’s head. She would always encourage her daughter’s words.

Rose’s eyebrow furrowed, as if she wanted to say something. “aanndddd… papa!”

Belle’s eyes filled as her daughter spoke the third word: and. “That’s right, darling. And papa!” she praised her, hugging her tight. “Rumpel!” she announced excitedly.

“What’s wrong?” Rumpel came into the room worried.

“Mama and papa!” Rose squealed happily.

Rumpel’s face softened and he bent down. “You’re learning your words so well, my darling Rosebud.”

Belle cried a little, and took a picture with her cell phone. “Mama, papa, and darling makes three.” she cooed at Rose.

Rose tilted her head. “teee…” She tried, sucking her thumb. “Teeee….”

Belle nodded encouragingly. “What about tree, darling? Is that easier?” Belle suggested. She pointed outside to one of the trees. “That’s a tree.”

Rose kept her head tilted, but said no more. she ran into the kitchen, hungry.

Rumpel sighed softly, but was still so happy at the words she learned. He’d like to see Vlad try to do that.

Belle took what she got, and gave her daughter a plate of food. “This looks delicious, Rumpel.” she said happily.

Rose smashed her hand into the food, and stuck it in her mouth, cooing happily.

“thank you darling.” Rumpel said with a smile.

Belle grinned, and kissed his head while she got their plates ready. She sat beside him in contentment.

Rumpel kissed her hand softly as she sat next to him.

Rose got food all over her face, but didn’t mind it cause it was good.

Belle giggled, watching her daughter happily. This was her family.

After dinner, Rumpel took Rose upstairs to clean and put on her pjs. he returned downstairs with his daughter babbling in his arms.  
Belle giggled. “You’re such a great daddy.” She said, twining her arms around his neck over their daughter’s head.

Rose pulled at her mother’s hair, as if to say my daddy.

Rumpel laughed and sat on the couch.

Belle laughed, taking her daughter and squishing her between mother and father. “There, darling. A Rose sandwich.” she laughed.

Rose squealed, and held out her arms for her mother.

Rumpel gently handed her to her mother.

Belle took her into her arms happily. “I won’t ever let you go, darling.” she vowed quietly.

Rose sighed, frustrated. she cried- suddenly and unexpectedly.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Tell mama.” Belle demanded, soothing her daughter by rubbing her back.

Rose couldn’t, and that made her cry harder. “mamaaaa.” she nuzzled into her mothers chest, exhausted.

Belle kissed her head softly. “Is my darling hurting?” she asked softly, poking her stomach softly.

Rose shook her head, rubbing her eyes. “Mamaaaaa…” she said again.

“Can you tell mama what you’re thinking about?” she asked helplessly.

Rose bit her lip, trembling. "mm....." She said teary eyes. 

Rumpel sighed softly, rubbing Rose's back softly. 

“It’s okay, darling. Just know that mama and papa are here, and we’ll always keep you safe.” she promised.

Rose curled up, crying out her emotions. She fell asleep in her lap. 

Rumpel sighed and kissed Belle's forehead softly. 

She bit her lip hard. “What if she’s having nightmares about him?” Belle worried. “I would have caused it. Gods. I’m so stupid!”

Rumpel shushed her. "Don't say that, love. She must have a lot going on in her mind. It's hard for her."

Belle nodded, crying softly. “Still. I’d hate myself if I caused her any kind of hurt.” She whispered.

Rumple tried to soothe her. "Shh.." He rubbed her back softly. "Shh.. You would never cause her pain. She knows that more than anything."

Belle nodded quietly, letting herself be comforted by her husband. “I guess I’m just nervous.” She admits quietly.

Rumpel held his wife close. "I know. It'll all be okay- I know it will."

Belle nodded. “The paper- said two weeks.” She whispered. “Two weeks and I might have to fucking share my daughter.”

“No.” Rumpel said. “She will not be going to him.”

“At the least, she might have to have supervised visits with him. Rumpel, I don’t like this.” She whimpered.

Rumpel sighed his agreement. “I know. I don’t either. I’m sorry my Belle.”

Belle nodded into his chest. “It’s not your fault. I’ve mostly forgiven you for throwing me out by now.” She admitted, smiling a little into his chest.

Rumpel kissed her head and pulled her close. “I’m glad.” He nuzzled her hair with his nose.

She pulled her head up for a proper kiss.

Rumpel held her close in his arms.

Rose whimpered, clutching onto Belle tightly.

“Hush, darling.” Belle soothed Rose gently. “Mama’s got you.”

Rose gently quieted again, and laid in her mothers arms.

“That’s right, my darling girl.” She crooned. “Mama’s got you and she’ll never let you get hurt.”

Rumpel wrapped his arms around Belle tightly.

Rose whimpered.

“You wanna hear a story, Rose? About a tea cup?” she winked at Rumpel.

Rumpel grinned.

Rose opened her eyes looking at her mother. ”Mama?”

“Once upon a time, there were a bunch of mean ogres.” Belle started, pulling her daughter close into her arms. “And there was a castle, called Buckingham, and in the castle was a Lady. Her name was Belle!” she said enthusiastically.

Rose gasped, pointing at her mother. “Mama!” she said, understanding the similarity between the story and her mother.

She nodded with a smile. “That’s right. Belle is me.” she said approvingly. “And so there was this imp who likes to think he knows all. He found a way to make the ogres disappear… For a price!” Belle said dramatically.

Rose tilted her head, sucking her thumb, her mind starting to clear as she listened to her mother’s soothing voice.

Rumpel huffed. “You thought of me as an imp?” he asked quizzically.

“Dad’s words. I had no experience with the famed Dark One.” Belle retorted, kissing him softly. She whispered in his ear, “Had I known about your tongue alone, love…”

Rumpel tried to hold back a soft groan, not wanting to scare his daughter away. “Continue.”

She grinned wickedly, sitting back against him as she told her daughter about her mother and father’s first meeting.

“And so I said, I will go with you. Forever.” she dramatically accented her voice.

Rose blinked in surprise. “‘ever.” she said, very quietly.

“That’s right, darling!” Belle shrieked in pride. “Forever. That’s how long papa and mama will love you.” she smothered her daughter with kisses.

Rose nuzzled happily into her mother’s arms.

Rumpel beamed happily at how much his daughter was talking and improving.

“She’ll be able to tell the judge ‘no’ and that’ll be it.” Belle hoped.

Rose copied her mother’s expression. “No. No, no, no, no.”

“You wanna stay with mama and papa? Or go with icky Vlad?” Belle asked with a grin.

“MAMA!” Rose yelled, throwing her tiny arms around her mother’s neck tightly.

Rumpel laughed, happy at the moment.

“That’s right! You just gotta tell the judge that, darling.” she promised, kissing her gently.

Rose didn’t understand the words her mother was saying, but continued to nuzzle into her mother happily.

Rumpel kissed Belle’s forehead. “We won’t lose her.”

Belle nodded into his touch. “Good.”

Rose laid her mother’s arm, tired. “Mama…” she rubbed her eyes, starting to cry once more, all the words forgotten.

“I think it’s time for mama’s darling to go to bed.” She announced pleasantly, standing up with her daughter still in her arms.

Rose whimpered, rubbing her eyes again, laying against her mother.

Rumpel nodded, and stood.

“Maybe daddy will tell us a story while we lay together.” Belle prompted with a smile. She wanted to include Rumpel always.

Rumpel blinked, not a very good story teller. “I’m not the best at telling stories.”

“Then I’ll make a deal with the dark one so he’ll tell a story for us.” she grinned wickedly.

Rumpel raised his eyebrow. what was his wife up to?

“oh Dahk One!” she called out. “I summon thee!” She snuggled into bed with her daughter.

Rumpel rolled his eyes and joined the two of them in bed.

Rose squealed, poking her father’s nose.

“Play along, you sparkly imp.” Belle whispered theatrically to Rumpel.

“What does thee want, dearie?” He said, trying to get the voice of his sparkly impish self.

Belle giggled and poked her daughter’s side. “We want a bedtime story, Dark One!” she announced.

“Dark One’s don’t do stories.” Rumpel smirked softly, kissing Rose’s forehead.

“Not even for maidens who promise to deliver?” Belle said, a thinly veiled sex line.

Rumpel’s face flushed, then nodded. “Very well, The Dark one will tell a story.” and that he did.

Belle left her daughter’s room, twining her arms around Rumpel, a few hours later, after she was safely asleep. She giggled and wrapped around Rumpel’s neck.

Rumpel grinned. “hmm.” He moaned into her neck.

“I believe I made a deal with a sparkly imp… Something about delivering…” Belle teased.

Rumpel smirked. “That you did, my darling.” he pushed against her, letting her know how much he wanted her.

She moaned, and pushed him into the bedroom with a slight growl. She was eager to forget the day.

Rumpel did just that, as he made love to her again and then again. they were beneath a moonless ceiling.

Belle groaned as she woke up the next morning, covered from head to toe by her husband.

Rumpel kissed her neck gently. “My Belle.” he whispered.

She nodded, careful not to bump heads with him. “Yours.”

He kissed her gently. “Lets go check on our little pumpkin.”

She grinned. “Better idea. You go get pumpkin, and I’ll make pancakes.” she suggested.

Rumpel grinned and nodded, putting on his pants and went to go grab his Rosebud.

Belle slipped on a dress(and for once, underpinnings) as she went downstairs. She began to make hearts and cups that had chips in them.

Rumpel carried Rose downstairs. She yawned, rubbing at her eyes.

Belle turned as she heard footsteps, and bent down to open her arms. “Cm’ere, mama’s angel!” she said happily.

Rose waddled over to her mother on chubby legs and hugged her mama tightly.

Belle grinned widely and gave her daughter the heart pancakes. She gave her husband the ones with chocolate “chips” that were shaped in a teacup. She winked.

Rumpel grinned. “looks great.”

Rose giggled and stuffed them into her mouth.

Belle sat down content, eating banana pancakes.

Rose giggled eating contently.

“these are fantastic, My Belle.” Rumpel said.

Belle blushed. “Thank you, my Rumpel.” Sh responded happily, kissing his nose. She wiped whipped cream onto her daughter’s pancakes.

Rose babbled happily, and put her face into the cream.

Belle giggled. “Someone’s gonna need another B-A-T-H.” She spelled.

Rose lifted her head with a giggle.

Rumpel put up his hands. “Thats all you.” He grinned.

“Alright, alright. But only since you’re opening the pawn shop today.” She stuck her tongue out at her husband.

Rumpel nodded. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” he kissed Belle softly and kissed Rose’s head.

Belle kissed him in return with a gentle smile. “Love you, Rum.” she told him softly as they separated. “Rosie, tell daddy how much you ‘wuv’ him.” she prompted proudly.

Rose giggled, her face covered with whipped cream. “Papa!!” she exclaimed. 

Rumpel kissed the top of her head again. “I love you too Rosebud.”

Belle beamed at her family. “We’ll come by the shop at lunch, if that’d be okay with you.” She looked at her husband through long lashes.

Rumpel nodded. “I would love that.” He then bent down to whisper to Belle. “Keep the doors locked, Don’t go outside. Stay with Rose.” He couldn’t risk losing them.

Belle nodded solemnly. “I’ll see you at twelve for lunch, my husband.” she told him softly, winding her arms around his neck. “Give me another kiss.” She requested slyly.

“My dearie, and what will I get in return?” Rumpel winked.

“Why, whatever the dark one can think of.” Belle winked in return.

“I will kiss thee wife now, as long as she promises to repay later.” He grinned.

“A favour to be paid at a later date. I accept.” Belle agreed teasingly.

Rumpel kissed her then, with a fever that he knew would be returned later, in the bedroom. “Goodbye, my darlings.”

Belle grinned broadly. “See you at lunch, husband.” she called after him.

Rumpel nodded, and left.

“Mama?” Rose whimpered. “mama.”

Belle turned around and looked at her daughter adoringly. “Yes, love?” she kissed her head.

Rose touched her cheek, and shook her head. “Mama.” She wanted the icky stuff off her face, but couldn’t get it out.

“You’re right, darling. You need a bath.” Thankfully, Belle understood.

Rose giggled in relief, glad that Belle understood. “Mama!”

“Go run upstairs and get undressed. Mama will be there to start the water in a moment.” Belle instructed.

Rose nodded and quickly ran up the stairs.

After cleaning up in the kitchen, Belle walked up the stairs and started the bath for her daughter. “Ready?” she asked playfully.

Rose nodded with a giggle, poking her mother’s arm.

She picked her daughter up and placed her in the tub.

Rose screamed, the water was cold. “MAMA.” she said sternly.

“Calm down, it’s going to warm up.” she scolded gently.

Rose shook her head, looking disheveled. “mama.”

“Just wait.” She said again tenderly.

Rose fell into the tub with a splash, her arms crossed over her chest in defeat.

“What a good girl you are.” Belle said proudly. “Mama should give you some suckers for a reward, huh?”

Rose frowned and looked down, shivering.

She turned on the hotter water.

Rose started to cry. she was frustrated once more.

“Rose…” Belle sighed. “Please, use your words.”

Rose looked up at her mother, her bottom lip trembling. She wanted to use her words. But she just couldn’t.

“Wash your face off, and then you can get out. We’ll go cuddle for awhile and then go see daddy.” Belle told her gently.

Rose looked down, hating when her mother was upset with her. She slowly cleaned her face off.

Belle took her daughter in her arms and dried her off gently. “There’s mama’s darling.” She cooed.

Rose leaned into her mother’s embrace. “Papa.”

“Papa’s dove, too.” Belle agreed smilingly.

Rose yawned and closed her eyes, her mind hurting. When she was frustrated, it caused her to get tired.

“Come on, we’ll take a nap before we go visit papa for lunch.” She prompted, nuzzling her daughter before taking her downstairs into the living room and sitting on the couch.

Rose curled up in her mother’s arms. “Ma..ma..” she half whispered.

Belle kissed her daughter’s head. “Sleep now, love. I’ll wake you for lunch with papa.” she promised.

Rose nodded, and held tightly to her mother as she fell asleep.

About an hour later, Belle stood up, Rose hanging onto her like a koala, and began to prepare for lunch with her husband.

Rose whimpered, half asleep. She was not the person you woke from a nap.

Belle prepared sandwiches and caprisuns in a picnic basket. Then, hoisting her daughter onto her hip, Belle carried the stuff out to the car.

Rose sucked her thumb, looking at her mother.

“Morning, sunshine. Ready to go see daddy?” Belle prompted, buckling her daughter in.

Rose nodded. “papa.” she said around her thumb.

“That’s right. Let’s go.” She started the car and drove to the pawn shop.

Rose closed her eyes, the passing objects flying by her hurt her head.

Belle drove easily and then got her kiddo out of the car with a smile. “Go run inside and scare papa.” she prompted, giggling.

Rose squealed, and nodded, running into the shop- but bumped into someone she didn’t know.

“Say you’re sorry, Rosi-” Belle glanced up to see Vlad. “Rose, come here.” she demanded.

Rose looked up at the man, and her thoughts went back to when he stollen her. But her mind went to the cookie he gave her. “Cookie?” she said, with full awareness to what she was saying.

Vlad grinned. “Sure, Rose. I’ll get you a cookie.” he agreed.

Belle narrowed her eyes. “Rose Anna Gold. Come here, now.”

Rose giggled, and ran back to her mama. “Cookie!”

Rumpel, in the shop, wasn’t aware of the events taken place outside.

Vlad glared at Belle. “Come on, Lady Belle. Let me get my daughter a cookie.”

Belle shook her head, taking her daughter in her arms as she put the picnic basket down. “If I see you near my daughter, I will kill you.” she vowed.

Rose whimpered, seeing her mother upset. She didn’t like it. She looked at the man. “mama?” Rose whimpered.

“Go inside, Rose. Tell papa where mama is.” she directed, setting her daughter down, and glaring at Vlad.

Vlad stared back at her and took a step forward.

Rose started to walk, towards Vlad- but he was in front of the pawnshop which her papa was in.

Belle grabbed Rose and shoved her behind her body. “I said don’t get near my daughter.” she snapped.

Vlad sneered. “Let me see my daughter. She is mine. I should be allowed to see her.”

Rose leaned into her mother.

“You do not get a chance to see her. You only share DNA with her.” Belle snapped again. “You abused me. How do I know you wouldn’t do the same to my daughter?” she growled at the thought.

Vlad pretended to act hurt. “Oh Belle,” He snarled at her. “I am a man. My word means more than yours. If you do not let me see, her, you will regret it. Remember? I abused you, and I can do it again.”

Belle took a dangerous step forward, keeping her daughter hidden from Vlad’s sight. “That’s where you’re wrong, Vlad.” she growled out. “Rumpelstiltskin would never let that happen. And neither would I. I’m- I’m stronger now. I’m a mother. You don’t get to mess with me.” she shouted.

“Oh don’t I?” He grabbed her arm. “If you want your daughter to live, then you’ll be a good girl, and give her to me.”

Belle wrenched her arm from his grasp and punched him square in the face, anger seeping through her veins. “You honestly think I’d give my daughter to you after you threaten to kill her?!” she snarled.  
“You just abused the father before the trial. That won’t look good in court.” he rubbed his jaw. “Do you truly think they’ll take your side?”

“Of course they will.” Belle snapped. She opened the door to the pawn shop and shoved her daughter inside, turning back to look at Vlad. “I swear by all the Gods, Vlad. Don’t push this. Rose is mine.”

“Not for long…” He said in a sing song voice.

“Rumpelstiltskin.” Belle said calmly, looking at Vlad with a smile on her face. “Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin.”

Vlad glared at her, and ran off down the street.

Rumpel was at her side in an instant, holding Rose. “Belle.” He breathed. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to get arrested.” Belle announced calmly. “For murder.”

Rumpel looked taken back. He let her explain what had happened and he was beyond mad.

“Surely the loss of a-” she glanced at Rose. “meaniehead - wouldn’t be too much for the world to bear.” she growled out.

Rumpel rubbed her back gently. “Come. lets have lunch and forget about that meaniehead.”

Belle nodded hesitantly. “Rose, do you know what to do if anyone other than mama and papa says to go with them?” she prompted.

Rose looked at her mother and blinked. “nonononono.”

“That’s right. You say no.” she beamed. “You wanna know the special code?” she asked mysteriously.

Rose giggled. “ooooooo..” She said, trying to say “code.”

She nodded. “You ask them what your auntie’s name is. Say ‘aunt name?’” She prompted.

Rose bit her bottom lip. “aaaaaa…. mmm…” She tried.

“Perfect.” Belle assured her, kissing her daughter’s head. “And if they don’t know to say Ruby, then run away.” she told her.

Rose nodded and sucked her thumb.  
“Come on, my husband.” Belle prompted, handing her husband the picnic basket. “Let’s have a picnic.”

They had a lovely picnic, until someone decided to interrupt.

“There she is.” Vlad said, rubbing his jaw. “I just wanted to hold my daughter, and- and she punched me!” With him was Sheriff Graham.

Belle’s jaw tightened. “Did you mention about threatening to kill my daughter?” She snapped.

“What? I did no such thing!” he acted hurt. “I just want to hold my daughter. She is half mine.”

Rose sucked her thumb, not even worried. She didn’t understand.

“Sheriff, this man abused my wife and called my child-”

“She, is not yours, biologically. You have no right to her.” Vlad said.

“He has legal right. He’s her step father, and as far as she’s concerned, the only father she knows.” Belle retorted.

Rose said one word. “Cookie.”

Vlad smiled and crouched down. “I remembered. look! a cookie.”

Rose squealed and ran over, grabbing the piece of food.

“Sheriff Graham.” Belle sighed. “Please. I don’t want him near my daughter until the court says he has a right to her. He abused me.” she stressed.

Graham sighed. “I’m sorry Belle. But Vlad is right. You punched him. He is going to take her for an hour. I will be with him, and let him see his daughter.”

“You can’t!” Rumpel roared.

Belle put a hand on her husband's to calm him. “I want to be with her too.” Belle argued. “I don’t trust that man as far as I can trust him, and no offense Sheriff, but with how well the police handled my abuse, I don’t trust you either.” she bit out.

Graham sighed. “you are not allowed within 20 feet of him. You punched him- that is not allowed.”

Vlad grinned, and picked up Rose.

Rose frowned. “aaaa… mmmm..” she said.

“And he raped me! That’s allowed?” Belle roared. She opened her arms for Rose. 

Rose reached for her mother, but Vlad still held to her.

“That wasn’t here- and I can’t handle that.” Graham said.

“Sheriff, I would like to take my daughter to the park. She is not safe in this place, With its glass and breakable items.”

Graham nodded. “I’m sorry Belle. She’ll be back in an hour.”

Belle narrowed her eyes. “I can’t even hug her goodbye?” she demanded. “My daughter is crying for me, and you are going to take her away. The way the police run things here are very different than the Enchanted Forest.” she growled.

Vlad grabbed Rose’s arm and made her wave goodbye.

Rose screamed.

Belle bit her lip and walked over to her daughter. She kissed her head and got up close to Vlad. “Hurt her, Vlad. I fucking dare you.” She whispered, too low for the sheriff to hear.

Vlad sneered. “Did you just threaten me?” He yelled. “How dare you threaten me with our child in our arms!”

Graham grabbed Belle’s arm, pulling her away gently.

Rumpel pulled her into his arms.

But Belle escaped the grip of Rumpel and got near Graham. “Sheriff, even if you won’t arrest him for raping me,” she sneered. “You’ll allow him to threaten me? In front of my daughter, and then let him play the victim?” 

“You aren’t the victim. You kept the child, So it is forgiven.” Graham said. “Goodbye.”

Vlad turned, carrying out Rose.

Rose looked over his shoulder, staring at her mother. Where was she going? Why wasn’t Belle with her?

Belle screamed as soon as they left. She wanted to punch something, preferably Vlad again, but she’d just wind up arrested and that would not be good. “Rumpel.” She cried.

Rumpel rubbed her back softly. “She’ll be fine. She’ll be fine.” He wasn’t just reassuring his wife, but himself too.

“Sheriff Graham was in our land. He should be able to prosecute Vlad for what he did in our land.” she growled.

Rumpel sighed. “I’m sorry Belle. Lets just go home, and wait for her to return.”

She nodded tearfully. The next hour was going to be centuries long.

Thankfully, the hour passed. Rumpel waited at the door.

Vlad came in with a passed out Rose. tears were in her eyes.

“What did you do?” Belle demanded, taking her daughter into her arms possessively.

“Nothing. the little munchkin wore herself out.” Vlad said softly. 

Graham waited in the car.

“And yet, she cried.” Belle snarked. “Well done, Vlad.” she groaned, and set her daughter down on the couch for further inspection later.

Vlad smirked. “Whatever. I’ll see her tomorrow at the same time.” He left.

Rumpel went over and sat next to Rose.

“Fat chance you will.” Belle muttered as she curled into Rumpel’s lap, petting her daughter’s hair gently.

Rose opened her eyes. and squealed. “MAMA!!” she threw her tiny arms around her neck.

Belle cried softly, wrapping around her daughter protectively. “It’s okay, darling. Mommy’s here now.” She cooed.

Rose buried her head into her mother’s hair. “mamamamamama.”

“Mommy’s so sorry she let you go, darling. It won’t ever happen again, I promise.” Belle vowed.

Rose nuzzled her mother. “mother…” She whispered.  
“That’s right! I’m your mother. And who’s that?” She pointed to Rumpel.

Rose looked at Rumpel. “papa.”

Rumpel nodded. “I’m always going to be your papa.”

Belle nodded as well, proud of her daughter. “That’s your daddy, your papa, your everything.” She promised. “We won’t let you get hurt.”

Rose sucked her thumb again, and laid her head down on her mother’s chest.

Belle cradled her daughter carefully. “Oh, Rose…” she whispered.

Rose hummed softly, happily content.

Rumpel kissed Belle’s head. “I’ll be.. damned, if we let her go again. I will not allow it.”

“You know I feel the same way, my husband.” Belle assured him, hugging her daughter closer.

Rose fell asleep in her parent’s arms.

Rumpel gently picked her up, and carried her upstairs to her room.

Belle stayed on the couch, sighing desperately as she tried to hope that perhaps Vlad’d forget to pick her daughter up tomorrow.

Rumpel made sure she was sleeping peacefully, and returned to Belle.

Belle was curled up on the couch.

“Oh my Belle…” Rumpel walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms, sitting with her on the couch.

Belle sobbed into his lap. “I don’t want to worry that he’s going to hurt her, Rumpel.” She sobbed.

“He’ll never touch her again.” Rumpel vowed. “I’ll kill him, and we’ll be freed.”

“You promised me not to kill him.” Belle retorted, looking at him with shining eyes. “You promised so we could be together.” she reminded him.

Rumpel nodded solemnly. “I can’t let him hurt you, or our beautiful daughter.”

“And you can do that without killing him.” Belle told him gently.

Rumpel nodded, and pulled her onto his lap. “Lets just forget today..” He said, running his fingers down her side.

She nodded and nuzzled into his neck. 

He pulled her flush against him, and kissed her neck softly.

Belle arched into his touch, reaching down to kiss his neck.

Rumpel groaned softly, and played with the hem of her dress.

Belle grinned wickedly and pulled away, standing up. “To the bedroom, darling. We can’t do this without a locked door.” She pointed out.

Rumpel nodded, that was the rule. He did not want to scar his daughter anymore. “yes, dearie.” he winked.

Belle giggled and chased him up the stairs, where they forgot everything save each other for an hour or so.

That’s when Rose woke up, screaming bloody murder.

Belle threw on his shirt and ran into her daughter’s room. “Rose, darling. Mommy’s here.” she cooed, sitting down on her daughter’s bed.

Rose didn’t even calm down at her mother’s voice. she just kept screaming. Everything hurt, her tiny body was trembling.

Belle gently rubbed her daughter’s back, and her hair, and everywhere she could reach. “Hush, sweetie. Mommy’s got you.” she crooned.

After awhile, the screaming child screamed herself to sleep. under her clothes, lay bruises.

Belle saw the bruises and felt blood pump in her veins. “Rumpelstiltskin. Get your arse in here.” she snarled.

Rumpel put on shorts and walked in. “What is it my Belle? Is she okay?”

“She will be eventually. I cannot say the same for fucking Vlad.” She snarled.

Rumpel frowned, and then saw the bruises. He didn’t care about the promise he made to Belle- He stormed out of the room, he was going to kill Vlad.  
Belle grabbed his wrist and pulled him downstairs. “I want to go with you. To the sheriff’s station.” She said quietly. “In the mean time, let’s have Ruby come babysit our Rose.” she said as calmly as she could.

Rumpel nodded, and as soon as Ruby was there, he drove Belle to the station.

“I want to see Sheriff Swan.” Emma would care about this. And plus, Belle didn’t trust Graham.

Emma appeared. “Belle? What’s wrong?” she asked.

Belle smiled, thankful that Emma showed up. “We need to file a restraining order against Rose’s biological father.” She said quietly. She pulled out her phone, and showed the pictures of the bruises to Emma.

Emma was appalled. “We’ll get the papers right away. The court date can be canceled because of these bruises.”

Rumpel sighed in relief.

“Thank you so much.” Belle gushed. “I just- I knew he wasn’t to be trusted, but Graham wouldn’t listen and- GRAHAM HAD BEEN THERE.” She recalled in a fury.

Rumpel looked shocked. “He was one of the men who.. who.. hurt you?”

Belle shook her head. “He was supposed to be watching Vlad with Rose!” she explained angrily. “And now she’s come home with bruises!” 

Rumpel groaned. "Maybe Vlad did it to her while he wasn't looking." He couldn't accept that Graham had hurt his daughter. 

Emma hurried back with the papers. 

“Even still, Graham should have been looking.” Belle pointed out. “Emma, can’t you do something about Graham? He’s been… difficult.” she tried.

Emma nodded. "I'll talk to him. Here are the restraining papers."

Rumpel took them thankfully. 

“Thank you so much, Emma.” And with that, Belle dashed home.

Rumpel drove as fast as he darted back home. 

Ruby was watching a movie with Rose as they arrived. “Hey! How’d it go?” she asked quietly.

Belle smiled. “We’re getting the custody thing dropped.” she beamed, and held tight to her daughter.

Rose squealed, hugging her mama tightly. "Uuuubyyy." She said with a giggle. 

Belle grinned, giggling back at her. “Do you like your aunt uuby?” she asked teasingly.

Ruby grinned too. “I’m so glad for you.” she said truthfully.

Rose giggled with a nod, nestling into her mother. She liked Uuby, but she loved her mama most.

“Thank you Ruby.” Rumpel said softly. He had grown for the half wolf person his wife adored.

Ruby shrugged. “No matter.” she told him truthfully. “I’ll see you guys later.” she kissed Rose’s head before leaving.

“Uubbyyy!!” Rose said as she left.

“Uuby has to go, but she’ll be around again.” Rumpel said softly to his daughter.

“In the mean time, do you want to play with mama and papa or watch cartoons?” Belle prompted her daughter smilingly.

“TOONS!” Rose exclaimed happily, holding tightly to Belle.

Rumpel smiled and went to turn on the tv. 

Belle grinned. “Can mama and papa watch some toons with you, darling?” she asked gently.

Rose giggled, and nodded, clapping her hands happily.

“Thank you, my Rosebud.” Rumpel said softly, placing a kiss to her head.

Belle grinned. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her daughter’s forehead before turning on Phineas and Ferb.

Rose watched the show with such intent, you could barely notice she was slow. but when she tried to sing along to one of the songs, and couldn’t, she started to cry.

“Hey, Rosie, it’s okay. Watch: There’s a hundred and four days of summer vacation, but school comes along just to end it…” Belle began.

Rose touched her mother’s lips, trying to copy her, but nothing came out. she closed her eyes.

“The annual problem for our generation,” Belle sang softly. “Is finding a good way to speeend it.”

Rose giggled, and opened her eyes again. She adored her mother’s singing. she gently bounced to her mother’s voice.

“Like maybe! Building a rocket, or fighting a mummy, or climbing up the Eiffel tower!” Belle danced around the living room with her daughter.

Rose squealed happily, spinning around on her tiny feet.

Rumpel watched his wife and child with an amused look.

Belle jumped up and down. “Discovering something that doesn’t exist, or giving a monkey a shower!” Belle tickled her monkeyish daughter.

Rose let out a hearty giggle, her heart so pure.

Belle danced around. “Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots, or locating Frankenstein’s brain!” she waited for her daughter to say Phineas’ part.

Rose looked up at her mother, and tried to make it out. but it came out gibberish. 

“Feeding a dodobird, painting a continent, or driving our sister insane!” Belle cackled.

Rosee didn’t understand this part, because she didn’t have a sister. She stopped dancing, but started again as her mother continued the song.

“Well as you can see, there’s a whole lotta stuff to do before school starts this fall! So stick with us, ‘cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!” Belle told her daughter earnestly.

Rose squealed happily, throwing her arms around her mother, as a thank you.

“Well, we know you’re meant to be a mother.” Rumpel said with a grin.

Belle winked at Rumpel. “I know you remember all the times Rose has watched Phineas and Ferb. What can I say? It’s a catchy song, and I’m a bookworm.” She stuck her tongue out at her husband, hugging her daughter.

Rumpel winked at his wife. “Yes, I know.” he pulled them close to him.

Belle giggled and nuzzled into his embrace.

Rose felt squished but stayed, liking being around her parents.

“My Belle.” Rumpel said softly.

“Yours.” Belle promised, reaching up to kiss his chin.

He pulled her down for a proper kiss.

Belle giggled as Rose made a face. “Shush, Rosie. You’ll be glad to know your parents are madly in love eventually.” She kissed her husband again.

Rose didn’t understand, but laid her head against her Mother’s side.

Rumpel smirked slightly, moving his hips under Belle. “Ah yes, madly in love.”

“I’m mad for you, my Rumpel.” Belle giggled, kissing his cheek.

“My Belle.” He whispered, kissing her softly.

“Forever yours.” Belle promised. “Do you think we could get matching rings that say that?” she wondered. “It’d be cute.”

Rumpel laughed softly. “Yes, that can be arranged.” 

Belle beamed, kissing his chin. “Thank you, my husband. You’re far too indulgent.” She giggled.

“I want you to be happy, wife.” He kissed her cheek.

“I’d be happy with a spinner for a husband.” She told him truthfully.

“Well, thats what I was.” He reminded her.

“I know.” She retorted. “I don’t need all the fuss. I just need you.” She explained.

Rumpel kissed her softly. “All of me, belongs to you.”

“As all of me belongs to you.” Belle promised, kissing him in return.

Rose snored.

Rumpel laughed softly. “We bored our daughter to sleep.”  
“Good. I don’t want my baby interested in love things yet.” Belle gladly said.

Rumpel sighed, hoping that one day, Rose would find her own love, but he worried she wouldn’t, because of how slow she was.

Belle carried her daughter up into her room and put her to sleep. Then she twined her arms around Rumpel’s neck and said, “Rumpel?”

“hm?” Rumpel asked, snaking her arms around her waist.

“We don’t have a court date.” she reminded him quietly, excitedly.

Rumpel beamed at his wife. “That, my Belle, is correct.”

“We won. Rose is ours.” She whispered.

He nodded. “ours.”

She sighed with relief. “I’m so thankful for you.” she whispered. “You and our family mean everything to me.” she promised.

Rumpel agreed. The life ahead, wouldn’t be easy for them. But as long as the little family remained true, They would live Happily Ever After.


End file.
